It started with a confession
by MJM05
Summary: It begins in Paris where Jane and Maura finally realise their feelings. Will Jane go back to BPD to be with Maura? Will Maura consider leaving the Medical Examiners role behind her to move forward with Jane? Both leading ladies are determined to put their happiness first but will the challenges thrown at them allow them their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

1

It was now or never. Jane and Maura had been together in Paris for two weeks, two perfect weeks of beautiful scenery, intimate dinners, stolen glances and lingering touches. And on this crisp Parisian afternoon, Jane Rizzoli knew that she did not want to waste the final two weeks of her trip wondering 'what if'. Jane was confident she had read the signs correctly, she was used to reading people, it was part of her job after all and if there was one person she should be able read inside out, it was Maura.

Strolling arm and arm along the river Seine, Jane knew this was it. This was the moment, the true defining moment of their relationship. The moment that could make the future Jane had come to daydream about. The moment that would finally allow them to express their true feelings that would allow them to start making plans, a future. Or, the moment that Jane would potentially ruin the most important relationship she had ever harboured in her life. Either way, the time was now.

"Hey Maur, can we stop for a second"

"Of course Jane. Would you like to sit or just take a small break to take in the scenery?"

The Italian turned to Maura and took her right hand, "Maura, these last two weeks have been amazing. I've learnt so much, tried so many new things, seen so many new things and everyday I literally can't wait to wake up and spend my day with you."

The doctor rubbed the back of Jane's hand "Oh Jane, I should be thanking you for taking the time off to spend with me. It has been a truly amazing trip and it is far from over. I am sure the next two weeks will be as good as the first"

'Here it goes Rizzoli, don't mess it up' Jane said to herself before turning back to the hazel eyed beauty. "I'm glad you feel that way Maura. I want to say something, something that is hard for me to say but I hope by the time i finish you realise why I feel compelled to do this now - but please let me get to the end"

"Ok" Maura responded looking slightly concerned.

"Maura, when i look at my life, what i've achieved, what i've lived through, what i've put the people i care about through….particularly what i've put you through, i think to myself 'why is she still here by my side? How do i deserve her loyalty?' Then i selfishly come to the conclusion that to me it doesn't matter, i'm just beyond grateful that you are here everyday and that you have stayed by my side when i haven't deserved it. I get good news, i want to tell you first, i get bad news i want to tell you first…..i have no news, i just want to see you to talk about everything or nothing. I miss you when i don't see you, whether thats a day in the office or that i've gone back to my apartment instead of staying over at your house. I like our movie nights, not because i have a passion for movies but mainly because i know i'm going to get the opportunity to snuggle up on the sofa with you. I guess what i am trying to say is that feeling the way i do about you, isn't the way i have ever felt about my friends….or boyfriends for that matter. I realise this is a lot to take and i could be ruining the best relationship i have in my life, but Maura, i love you, i'm so, so in love with you and i may have totally misread everything but i think you might lov….."

Maura's lips crashed into Jane's, finding a rhythm almost immediately. The two women finally broke away from each other, both with a smile. The honey blonde had watery eyes with a lone tear rolling down her cheek as she began to speak "If that didn't clarify my feelings, just to confirm, you are right, i do love you too. I have for a very long time"

Jane pulled Maura in for a hug, taking in her scent the Italian slowly ran her hands up and down the honey blondes back "what do you say we have a night in tonight? We can order in some nice French food, grab a bottle of red and spend all the time we need talking through this? I know you like going out, and don't get me wrong, i love seeing you all dressed up but i'd prefer to make this a private conversation where we won't need to worry about being rushed or overheard"

Maura took Jane's hand and started leading them in the direction of their apartment, "that sounds perfect, lets go. I don't want to waste anymore time."


	2. Chapter 2

2

The two women got back to the apartment with wine in hand in preparation for the evening ahead. It was coming up to 5pm so Jane suggested that they both take some time out to freshen up before ordering the food.

Jane got into the scolding hot shower and relaxed. Although she was pleased that she had the courage to confess her feelings to Maura, she knew that the conversations on that topic were far from over and logistically there was much to discuss. Trying to think logically about the situation to calm herself down, Jane thought to herself 'this is Maura, this is the one person that I want to be honest with and that I i can tell anything to, why am i fretting over this?'. And then she realised. She was fretting because this was what love felt like. She did not want to do anything that would potentially jeopardise what she finally has and wants to build with Maura. Jane sign as she let the water beat down on her, 'get it together Rizzoli, you can do this, just be honest.'

Much like Jane, Maura was in her en-suite however the hazel eyes doctor was not remotely panicking. This is what she had wanted for so long now, she had resigned herself to the fact that Jane had chosen a life away from her and that any opportunity they may have had to be together was gone. Today was a new start for them. Today she could finally breathe a sigh of relief…but then it hit her "Jane was going to move away from me….she chose a career path over me…..she chose to leave me. What if she changes her mind and is only come to this realisation because we are in a romantic city away from everyday life?". At this point the panic fully set in, Maura was pacing the room, unsure how she was going to collect her thoughts logically before sitting down for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura ordered the food from a local restaurant and opened a bottle of wine. Even though it was a casual evening, Maura wanted to make the effort to look nice as usual. She wore a deep blue dress with a V-line neck low enough to show some cleavage which she accentuated with rose gold necklace. She wanted Jane to notice her, but deep down she knew that Jane always noticed her, no matter what she was wearing.

Jane entered the room wearing tight black jeans and a red silk vest, her hair wild and untamed and enough of her olive skin on show to make the colour in the top really stand out. The main thing Jane had on show at this time was her smile. It was wide, natural, kinda goofy but she was happy. For the first time in what seemed like years, in this exact moment, she was truly happy.

"Hey" the Italian said in her raspy voice as she approached the doctor "you look stunning, as usual Maur". Jane leaned in and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek. Jane continued to talk "So, this is a slightly odd thing to say, but, I'm kinda a little lost with how I should be conducting myself"

"What do you mean Jane"

"Well…..erm….I guess what I'm saying is, I know that we have a lot to talk about and I can't just flick a switch for us to go from friends to…whatever we're going to, but at the same time I don't want to behave like nothing has been said and I haven't shared the best moment of my life to date with you. So I guess what I am asking is, what do I do?"

Maura smiled and pulled Jane's hands towards her hips. "Jane, you behave however you think is appropriate right now. Do I expect us to be sharing total intimacy just because we have hit a milestone today - no. But do I want you to be comfortable and act on any feelings you have towards me because I feel the safe and comfortable with you - yes."

"Ok then, in that case" the Italian cupped the face of the hazel eyed beauty and softly captured her lips in a meaningful and emotional kiss. "Well, I could get used to that so i'm glad we've cleared that one up."

"Would you like some wine Jane? or would you prefer a beer?"

"I'll take a glass of wine please Maura"

Maura set the glass on the kitchen island in front of Jane and smiled before she started to talk "the food should be here in around 20 minutes. Did you want to wait until the food to start our discussion?"

"No Maura, I do not want to wait for food and you do not have to be as formal about it as to call it 'our discussion'. Look Maur, I'm as nervous about this as you are, it's a big step and unchartered waters but this is us, me and you. If we can't have an honest conversation then I guess the future I want with you will be harder to plan than I thought."

Maura looked up "you want to plan a future with me?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have just made a bold declaration of love to the one person that matters to me most if I didn't want to act on it. I want this Maura. I want a life with you, I want to imagine the picket fences. I want to wake up everyday with you and go to sleep every night with you. I know this is all very forward and i'm not suggesting that we jump straight into this but don't for a second think that any of what I am saying to you is circumstantial because we are on vacation in the most romantic city in the world. I want this. All of this."

Maura stood, a little shocked and a little speechless "You have been constantly surprising me today Jane Rizzoli. I have to say, I was a little worried that professing your feelings to me could have been slightly circumstantial but i never thought you would be this open this quickly. I guess the more i have thought this over the more I get slightly concerned. This is all I have ever wanted for a very long time now so please do not doubt my feelings or my ambition to make this work. I want this and I want you. But, I need some reassurance from you. You were prepared to leave, all be it for a great career opportunity, but you were going to leave me…..actually, you could still be leaving me, i suppose we haven't discussed what next yet…but I need to know why Jane. I believe you love me but to trust this is really happening I need to know how you could love me but want to leave me behind?"

Jane looked up to the ceiling and bit her lip. She knew this conversation wouldn't be easy but she didn't realise how much her decision to leave had really hurt Maura. Jane had thought that she had made the right decision, that she had been totally selfless and ignored her feelings to make a decision that would keep the one she loved safe. It was only now she realised that from the outside, the decision to leave had been viewed as the opposite.

"Maura…..look, I am so so sorry that I have made you feel anything but valued. My decision to leave was clearly a huge mistake but you need to know that I made that decision because of you, You were the pivotal reason for my decision"

"What? What on earth did I do to make you want to leave me?" Maura interrupted, her eyes beginning to become glassy with tears.

"No Maura, you have to let me finish. I made that decision because all I care about is your safety. My job, my behaviour, my actions…..all it seems to do is put people in danger and especially you. I mean damn in Maura, you needed to have brain surgery because of me! That was the final straw, that's when I realised I couldn't keep doing this to you. I couldn't keep letting you forgive me for putting you in harms way. It wasn't a self guilt decision, it was a decision in which I thought I could sacrifice how I felt to make sure that you would be safe and be able to move on and be happy. Obviously, as you'll have worked out from my confession today, I can't seem to commit to my decision, I don't want to commit to my decision. The thought of not telling you how I felt and leaving now seems ridiculous. But I honestly believed that it was in your best interests, for your safety, for me to not be a full time feature in your life. I'm sorry."

Maura didn't respond. She just stood there, tears falling. Jane couldn't work out whether these were angry tears, sad tears or happy tears. The buzzer then rang indicating the food had arrived.

"Maura, can you say something?"

"Can you get the food, I need to go freshen up." Maura left the room for the bathroom and closed the door.

Jane let out a frustrated sigh and headed to the door to collect the food. "Dammit Jane' she said out loud "do not mess this up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Maura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She didn't know what she felt right now, but one feeling she did know she felt was anger. Jane was prepared to leave without ever telling her how she felt, not giving Maura the opportunity to have the frank conversation that was no doubt going to take place tonight at some point. The thing that hurt Maura the most was that Jane would have left and allowed Maura to think that there would never have been anything more than the friendship between them. She would have allowed Maura to move on and be with someone else that would never live up to expectations but Maura would inevitably go through the motions anyway because she would be alone...Jane would be in DC with her new life and Maura would have had to start to be build a superficial life to replace the life she had lost.

Wiping the last of the tears away, the honey blonde tidied her eye make up and stared at herself in the mirror. Confrontation head on was the best way to deal with this. She knew Jane, if this was going to go anywhere she knew she needed to tackle this head on or she would never get the answers she wanted, she needed...she deserved.

Striding out of the bathroom and along the corridor with purpose, Maura approach the kitchen and grabbed her wine glass. Jane looked at her apologetically and walked towards Maura holding out her arms to pull Maura into a hug.

"No Jane" pushing her away "I cant just smooth over this right now. I want everything on the table tonight because I want to wake up tomorrow feeling as happy as I did two hours ago and I can't feel that way if I don't get the answers to the questions I have."

Jane swallowed hard and looked directly into the doctors eyes "Ok Maur, I'll try to answer anything you want me to, but please don't walk off again if you get upset. We can work through all of this, I know we can. But I can't do it by myself, so please...don't walk out. If you're angry, shout at me, I'm sure I deserve it, but don't leave."

"Ok, that seems a reasonable request. Can we sit?" Maura asked as she walked towards the dining table and sat at one of the chairs. Jane picked up her glass and the bottle of wine and sat across from Maura.

"So..." the Italian began to speak.

"No, Jane. It's my turn now. I need to say a couple things and I need you to hear me."

"Ok. Your turn, I'll sit quietly."

"Jane, I have had feelings for you for so long now it's hard to remember when they started. I had resigned myself to the fact that anything Iwanted other than this friendship would never happen and I learnt how to suppress any feelings I had. I tried to be 'normal', I had the relationship with Jack thinking it would fill a void, fill a gap of intimacy that was there, but all it did was make me realise I couldn't pretend whilst there was the chance of us. Could I make do if you left? Sure, but I've never seen myself as someone in life that just settles...until you made think I had to. The moment you told me you were leaving my heart broke. I realised if i ever wanted to not be alone, I would need to just settle. Find someone who would love me, who would stick around, someone I could form a bond with that in my eyes 'would do'. I would come visit you in DC or you would come home to Boston and I would exaggerate the truth, tell you that this was my life now, that whoever the guy would be is a nice guy, that he loves me. All the while I would be devastated that the life with you I longed for was just a figment of my imagination."

Jane reached across the table for permission to take Maura's hands, Maura linked their fingers and continued talking.

"This was how I saw my life, until this afternoon and everything came to life. You made me come to life and I was so happy. And don't mistake what I am about to say to mean that any of those feelings towards you, towards us, have changed - they haven't. But you stood there and told me you were prepared to just leave me, prepared to leave the prospect of us, 'incase' I get hurt again. You were prepared to go and let me try and pick up the pieces of the life i had left, let me go into a relationship I would never be fully invested in, come visit me and watch me in this phoney relationship, all because you were worried that you were a catalyst in any danger that may come my way."

"You might think thats honourable Jane, and I can understand why in a way. But from my perspective it's extremely hurtful. The decision you made, without telling me the true reason why, would have changed us forever, it would have changed the path and the outcome of the lives that we both lead. I'm so glad that you have had the courage to tell me your true feelings, that was brave. But that's the Jane Rizzoli I'm in love with, the brave, courageous, bold, caring, sensitive, loving Jane Rizzoli. Not the coward, deceptive, hurtful Jane Rizzoli your actions in relation to your decision have portrayed you as. And at the moment, i'm a myriad of emotion as to whether I am on cloud nine or whether I am hurt and disappointed that the one person I care about most in the world was prepared to leave me without being honest about why, letting me believe I would just never be enough to make you stay."

Both women were now crying. Jane was trying her best to not by biting her lip, but the tears were flowing. She felt awful, how could she have made the person she loves feel like this? Jane stood up and walked around the table pulling Maura out of her chair.

"I know you probably don't want to hug me right now and I know I still have some answers to give, so this isn't me trying to get out of anything. Let me hold you for a minute ok? I'm so so sorry Maura, I love you. I'm so sorry."

Maura relaxed into the embrace, her face nuzzled against Jane's neck. As upset as Maura was, she could get used to this.

Maura pulled eventually away, Jane saw that as a sign to sit back down.

"Ok, my turn I guess" the Italian said in her raspy voice whilst running her fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry that my ridiculous thought process has made you feel this way. This is exactly the opposite I hoped would happen by me leaving. I wanted you to be safe, to have stability, to be happy without having to worry about me doing something stupid or putting you in danger. I thought I would be able to leave and watch you build a life that wouldn't be so invested in me, watch you find someone and move on with them, live a stable, safe life with them. I totally agree with you, I was a coward. I should have been totally honest and then it would have been your decision whether you wanted me or not, I took that choice away - that was wrong of me."

"It's been these last two weeks that has made me realise how stupid I have been. We have had an amazing time, as I knew we would, but I thought I would be able to see this as our last major milestone, I'd be able to leave here and feel satisfied that I could love you but from afar. I can't do that and I don't want to do that. This morning I had this clarity, I suddenly thought why on earth would I want to leave this and how would I ever be able to watch someone else do these things with you. I want to be the one, I want to go the museums with you even though I hate them, I want you to bore me with art galleries, I want you to force feed me horrendous foods just so that I can say i tried it...I don't want anyone else to have those opportunities with you. I want them for myself. I want you for myself. I am so in love with you Maura and I want a life with you. I am so sorry i've ever jeopardised that, but I promise I wont do that ever again. I just want to be with you...if you'll still have me?"

The hazel eyes looking into Jane's had darkened with passion. No one has ever made Maura feel this way and she wanted to show Jane. She stood and walked round to Jane's side of the table, pulled her out of her seat and captured her lips in only what can be described as the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her life. They were in total sync, tongues perfectly matching each others rhythm. This was what love felt like.

Both women pulled away for breath, chests heaving for air, both smiled, losing themselves in each others eyes...until Jane's stomach let out a loud grumble. Both women looked down at the source of the noise and laughed.

"So...shall we eat?" The detective smiled and walked towards the food.

Maura pulled Jane back and stepped forward on her tip toes to give Jane a chaste kiss on the lips "I think that's a great idea."


	4. Chapter 4

The two women sat across the table from each other moving food around their plates, stealing glances at each other, neither knowing what to talk about. This wasn't them, this wasn't the dynamic they were both used to.

Jane broke the silence "Ok...so this is stupid. We're still us, we're still best friends just having dinner. Just because we have the addition of knowing that both of us want to invest more in this now doesn't mean that we can't have a normal conversation. So come on, what do you have planned for us tomorrow? Or would you like the day to write and i'll spend the day exploring and planning our first official date night? If you want to date me that is...sorry that was presumptuous."

Maura tilted her head to the side a little and smiled "yes Jane, I want to date you. If you had't made that presumption already I would be concerned about your investigative skills as a detective."

Jane laughed, Maura continued "I know I need to spend some time writing but to be honest, I'd rather take the opportunity to spend our first day together in a relationship. The writing is important to me but it's slightly less important now there is a future for us. I was using it as a decoy for myself, a pastime to use as an avoidance of the situation I thought I was going to be left in. But now..." she paused and took Janes hands across the table "...now I know I don't have to find something to distract myself with so that my mind doesn't constantly think about you. So I will keep writing because I enjoy it, but for the next two weeks I'd rather enjoy us and the time away from normality."

Jane smiled and stroked the back of Maura's hand with her thumb, "well, in that case, what would you like to do tomorrow? Museum? Gallery? Sightseeing? Or..." Jane thought for a second, she had an idea "or you can play your Rizzoli mystery card. What's it going to be madame?"

The doctor laughed "what on earth is a Rizzoli mystery card?"

"I can't reveal that information i'm afraid or the mystery part kinda disappears. And to be honest, as i've literally just thought of it, it's a mystery to me as well...but I will come up with something great by tomorrow! So what's it gona be?"

Maura took a sip of wine "Hmmmmm...I'm going to play my mystery card I think...no pressure detective" the honey blonde responded with a wink.

"Right. Well then, I guess I better not disappoint!" Jane leaned across the table and kissed Maura on the lips, "See, we're still us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner both women were relaxing on the sofa in silence, Maura leaning her head on Jane's shoulder whilst the both stared out of the window at the Paris skyline.

Maura lifted her head, turned to face Jane and began to talk "Thank you for being honest with me today, with everything. I know it's hard for you to use your emotions and I know sometimes I am too emotional, but I just wanted to tell you I appreciate it and I hope you will be comfortable to be emotionally honest with me going forwards."

The Italian smiled "you are welcome, but don't be getting any ideas that I am suddenly this emotive, fluffy, duffy, lovey dovey person now. I'm still me I'm afraid, i'm a tough shell. Buuuuut the compromise I can definitely promise is that I wont put up any emotional walls. I promise to be honest. Deal?"

"Deal" the doctor uttered as she closed the gap between them. The kiss started innocently enough but quickly became heated, both women expressing their need to show their wants and needs. Not breaking apart for air, Jane's hands started to roam along Maura's thigh under the hem of her dress towards her panty line. Realising what she was doing, Jane suddenly pulled away "woah, sorry Maur, I guess I got carried away."

"Honestly Jane, it really doesn't matter. I was really quite enjoying it actually...you should know by now I'm a highly sexual person, I.."

"Woah, ok, Maura let me stop you there. Yes I know you are a sexual person and I want nothing more than to see for myself how sexual you are and make up for lost time. But I also want nothing more to savour every moment and not rush this. This is important to me, and I know it is to you too."

"Jane Rizzoli I thought you weren't, how did you put it? Fluffy, duffy, lovey dovey?" Maura smirked.

"Hey you! I am not, but maybe you make me a little bit like that. Regardless I mean it, this probably isn't a huge step emotionally but physically it is and I want it to be special, not some rushed lusting sofa make out session that leads to something more."

Still smiling Maura leaned in and kissed Janes cheek "I agree" she said as she stood "how about we cool off and go find a little coffee shop or wine bar for some dessert?"

Jane stood and took Maura's hand "I'm thinking coffee shop...I have hours ahead of me tonight to plan a mystery day, so i'm thinking I need as much caffeine as I can get to help my brain power. Alternatively, we can have wine, well you can have more wine and i'll have beer and i'll plan the

day drunk - that could be an interesting result."

Maura wrinkled her nose and shook her head "I'll go with the caffeinated mystery, just to be safe."

And with that, Jane grabbed the keys from the hook and led Maura out of the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is more fluff but i promise in the chapters to come the difficult discussions about their lives back in Boston/DC will start to commence...enjoy!

5

Once they arrived back from their coffee, the two women thought it would be best to go their separate ways and go to their own rooms. As much as they wanted to be in each others company, they would have all day tomorrow to spend with and did not want to rush this new relationship.

It was 2am and Jane's eyes were still glued to her laptop. "What an idiot" Jane thought to herself, "why on earth would I suggest this, I know nothing about Paris!" She looked down at the notepad next to her and read the list. "Breakfast, lunch, dinner" Jane laughed to herself, this was the worse itinerary ever constructed. Then it hit her. She realised this was ridiculous. The whole point of the day should be to spend quality time with each other doing things that they both enjoy in one way or another, there was no pressure on this, the only pressure Jane was feeling was from herself. She knew exactly what to do, and with that, she closed her laptop and turned off the lamp. Smiling as she closed her eyes, tomorrow would be a great day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura woke with a stretch and smile. The sun was attempting to burst through the curtains, the Parisian rush hour traffic was in full flow and full volume and today was the first day that Maura woke up feeling totally content with where her life was heading. She pulled the sheets back and stepped into the en-suite to get herself ready for the day ahead.

Once showered, Maura considered what to wear. Knowing Jane, it would be a jeans and sneakers day so she decided to pull on some deep blue skinny jeans which hugged her figure perfectly and a cream cashmere v-neck sweater. Luckily she had purchased some Converse sneakers before leaving for Paris incase they would be required - today she knew they would.

Walking out of the bedroom she was greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Upon getting to the kitchen she found the coffee but there was no Jane. The doctor frowned wondering where she could be, her bedroom door was wide open so she knew she wasn't in there. She turned back to the coffee, grabbed a mug from the cupboard and began to pour. Suddenly a loud noise came from the stairwell and the door flew open, Jane stood there with a grocery bag under each arm and one in her mouth. Hurrying over to the kitchen island and dropping the bag from mouth, she began to speak "morning Maur, so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I went to buy breakfast and clearly my french is not up to the calibre that is understood by small Parisian bakeries...needless to say, a lot of hand gesturing occurred and I may have got frustrated. BUT, in the end I succeeded, I have the food and your mystery day will begin just as soon as I get breakfast pulled together!"

The Italian then dropped the two bags that were under her arms onto the counter and began to unpack the contents. She paused and looked back up at Maura who was standing there watching her and smiling. "Oh and Maur, you look really pretty today" she said as she walked over and planted a soft kiss on the honey blondes lips. "Oh I managed to find somewhere that sold english newspapers so got some for you to read whilst I prepare breakfast. So go sit, read, relax. I'll be 30 minutes tops."

"Thank you Jane, that's very thoughtful. You're very sweet."

Jane winked at the honey blonde "yeah yeah, only to you and you can keep that information to yourself as well! Now go sit."

After around 30 minutes, Jane had it all prepared. The small table by the french windows looking out onto the city was all set for breakfast. Coffee, pastries, fruit, yoghurt, juice, she had all the bases covered...she hoped! She approached Maura and held out her hand to help pull her up off of the sofa "Breakfast awaits, I hope you're hungry", leading Maura to the table and pulling her chair out for her, Jane wanted to do everything properly and right today.

"Jane this looks wonderful, thank you. I'm impressed you felt the need to buy fresh fruit, maybe you do listen to me regarding a nutritious start to the day."

"Nah" the Italian responded, "that's for you, I'm more than happy with baked goods filled with buttery or chocolate goodness in the form of pastries!" And with that Jane took a bite of a pan au chocolate with a smile.

Breakfast was a leisurely affair of general conversation, laughter and Maura constantly trying to find different ways to ask what Jane had planned for the day. By the time they cleaned up and got ready to leave the apartment it was approaching 10.30am. Perfect, Jane thought, they would be at the first destination for the planned time of 11am.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple left the apartment and caught the metro to Centre Georges Pompidou. Maura's eyes lit up as they approached "Jane, this is very thoughtful of you thank you so much...but I have a feeling you're going to screw your nose up and eye roll at everything I get excited about."

Jane put her arm around the doctors shoulder "well, I can't promise that wont happen - in some instances...or most instances come to think about it...but i'm coming into this with an open mind, you love it so i'll try and like it. This is how this relationship thing is meant to work right?" Jane smiled and pulled on Maura's arm, dragging her towards the entrance.

"Hmmmm relationship" Maura thought, a label she could get used to, they were in a relationship, a commitment, one she had wanted Jane to take steps to cement for a very long time. She smiled to herself and picked up the pace to keep up with Jane, hopeful that in the next couple of hours she could convince Jane that art was interesting!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two hours passed quickly...for Maura that was. Jane on the other hand considered it to be one of the longest two hours of her adult life. She tried her best to be interested and there were some pieces that she could understand and acknowledge as interesting, but that was probably about 15 minutes of the entire two hours. However, the detective really didn't care. She got to surprise Maura with something that she would enjoy and she got to see Maura excited, happy, content and that made her boredom worth it. Besides, she had something planned later that may have been inspired by her own interests rather than Maura's, so the last thing she was going to do was to show any sort of complaint about part one of 'mystery card' day.

Upon exiting the gallery Maura beamed "that was excellent! See I knew you could enjoy art. It's inspiring isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm feeling totally inspired! Grab me a paint brush immediately!" Jane responded. Maura punched her on the arm, "owww, ok, you got me! I was joking. I can appreciate how people enjoy it and I can appreciate the skill involved in some instances. But to be honest I mainly enjoyed watching you looking so content. I love to watch you in your element. Its fascinating. And you look super cute, which certainly helps stop any boredom."

"Good...I think. I'm glad you took some enjoyment from it, even if the art can't take all the credit for that." The honey blonde then stepped forward onto her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on Jane's lips. Jane smiled responded, "I'm glad you feel that way, in fact it's great you feel that way as I am taking you to something I regard as 'art' next. So i'm hoping you can be as open minded as me."

Maura scoffed, "As open minded as you?! Jane Rizzoli I really do not see how you would ever consider me more closed minded than you! So, I can safely say I am positive that anything you have planned I will endeavour to enjoy."

"Well, we best get going then if you're that keen. Pre-game build up is always worth watching, you know, to build up the atmosphere." Jane said with a cheeky grin on her face.

The doctor looked confused "Pre-game build up?"

"Yes Maura, pre-game build up. I wanted today to be about merging both of our interests, so we can both look back on our first date with fond memories. Oh on that note, not only is this 'mystery day' I am also classifying it as a very elongated first date - ok? Good. Sooooo today Maura Isles, you get to watch your first live soccer game with yours truly!" And with that, Jane pulled two Paris Saint Germain jerseys from her backpack and handed one to the doctor who just stood still staring straight at her.

After a couple of vacant blinks Maura began to speak "I know this is not the reaction you were probably expecting but this is a fabulous idea Jane! Merging both our interests for our first 'official date' is actually perfect, and really thoughtful. Who would have imagined I would be so excited to attend a soccer game."

"Errrm, no, you are correct,that was not the reaction I thought I was going to have to field but it makes my life easier so i'm not going to complain. And don't worry, the day doesn't end with the football. As it's an afternoon kick off it gave me the evening to plan a more Maura friendly event to finish the mystery day."

Maura smiled and tilted her her to look at the raven haired beauty standing before her, "you didn't have to do that, but I must say i'm glad this day goes on past the afternoon. I want to enjoy every minute..." She pulled the jersey over her head and over her sweater "...including this soccer game! ALLEZ PARIS!"

Jane laughed and pulled her jersey on too "Well come on then doctor" Jane said with a wiggle of the eyebrows, "we have some fun to be had!" And with that, hand in hand, the women headed towards the metro to make their way to part 2 of mystery day - the Parc des Princes.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

6

The atmosphere was electric, it was 1-1 in the 89th minute and Paris were on the attack, everyone was out of their seats and even Maura was finding this exciting. The ball was whipped into the box and Cavani managed to get his head on it...it hit the back of the net and the crowed went wild. Jane punched the air and Maura had both arms in the air cheering. Jane high fived the fans around her and turned to Maura for a high five, however the doctor wanted more than a high five and threw her arms around Jane's neck planted a hard kiss on her lips. "That was exhilarating!" the doctor proclaimed "I've had so much fun Jane, thank you for making me try something different."

They turned back to the game for the final 2 minutes of play, then began to filter out of the stadium with the rest of the fans. Jane took Maura's hand tightly and led her through the crowds so that they wouldn't get separated. Maura could get used to this, having a protector, someone that truly loved her and put her first but she didn't want to be reflective right now, right now she wanted to live in the moment and continue to enjoy the day...the first date.

Jane had led them to a very full metro but Maura didn't mind, it meant that she could cuddle up to Jane and hold on to her for stability whilst the train was moving. The honey blonde soon realised they were en-route to the apartment "are we spending the evening in Jane?" Jane smiled "oh, wouldn't you like to know! I am not revealing my plans that easily...although with you cuddled up to me like this i could ride this metro all night. But no, I have made plans, i'm just not sharing, sharing isn't my fortè. However I commend you for trying to prise it out of me." The detective planted a kiss on the doctors forehead. "You'll have to wait and see i'm afraid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The women walked through the door of the apartment and Jane headed straight for the fridge "do you want some wine Maur? I'm gona grab a beer."

"Yes please Jane, that would be lovely. Would be good to relax for a while after all that excitement."

Jane walked back across the room and handed honey blonde beauty her drink, "well babe, don't get too comfortable, you can have an hour, tops, then we need to start moving for the evening."

Maura sat there smiling at the raven haired Italian...and Jane knew why. "Yes Maur, I realise i've just called you babe...which I would like to just gloss over as normal please, so can you stop with the cheshire cat impersonation."

Maura laughed "ooow, Jane Rizzoli are you embarrassed? Besides, I don't want to gloss over it, I liked it." She put her glass down and leaned in to start a slow,sensual kiss. It was delicate but passionate, full of adoration and full of happiness. She pulled away, her hand cupping Jane's cheek. She looked down and noticed Jane's hand firmly on the top of her thigh, Jane eyes followed Maura's "Ah! Sorry Maura, seems your thighs are my 'go to' area when we start getting a bit heated...although i'm sure there is much more of you that I could get used to becoming my 'go to' areas if you know what i mean!" The detectives gave a wink and a laugh. Maura burst out laughing too, snuggling into Jane's side.

The two women sat like that enjoying their drinks and relaxing in each others company for the next hour then Jane suddenly leapt into action. "Right Maura, we need to get moving. We have plans for dinner then some after dinner festivities. I'm not going to tell you what to wear because I know you'll look stunning regardless and i'm the last person to advise on fashion. Here's the kicker - you have 45 minutes which I know you are going to whinge about so I have also factored in 5 minutes for you to moan at me into the schedule. So you're five minutes start now."

"Seriously Jane, you've let me sit here for an hour doing nothing and you're now giving me even less time to get ready for an evening out when I have no idea where we are going! I appreciate the five minutes on moaning time and I realise you find this amusing but i'm telling you I am not happy about this. And i'm not even going to take up my full five minutes of moaning time because I need all the time I can get to actually be ready on time. Honestly Jane!" And with that Maura was half way down the hall way en-route to her bedroom and Jane was left in the lounge area laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great...and she knew it. A knee length black pencil dress, with a v-line neck and a slit running up the outside of the right thigh, black 3 inch heels and a leather jacket to make the look a bit more her. She walked out into the hallway and made her way towards the lounge area and then she stopped dead. Maura was already ready, she was standing by the French windows looking out onto the city with her back to Jane. She must have heard Jane's heels as she began to turn to face Jane and Jane's jaw dropped. Maura was wearing a knee length emerald bandeau dress, hugging every asset she had and four inch black peep toe heels with gold accessories.

Jane managed to get some words out "Wow Maur, just...wow. You look utterly, utterly stunning. I actually have no words to describe it, wouldn't do you justice...and the best bit about this...I don't have just admire you without acting on it anymore. I get to be the one with you, showing you off to everyone, being proud that you chose me."

Maura smiled and walked across the room to greet Jane with a kiss. "The same can be said for you detective. You look beautiful...and hot, very hot." She said with fire in her eyes and a cheeky grin.

"Well I guess we should probably get out of here, not only because we'll be late but also because I feel the taking it slowly and enjoying the date may go out of the window and as much as I am in awe of that dress, it will probably be on the floor within the next 30 minutes. Plus the car is here and we wouldn't want to keep the driver waiting now would we." Jane leaned in, kissed Maura on the cheek and took her hand "so come on beautiful, lets get part 3 of mystery day aka date day on the road."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women sat across from each other, hands intwined and wine glasses sufficiently full. Dinner had been exactly what Jane had wanted it to be, romantic, relaxed and comfortable. Jane found it easier to show how she felt in Paris, she wasn't sure whether this was due to the Parisian way of life appearing more open and liberal or whether it was because she wasn't in Boston. No one was here to judge her, and if anyone did judge, she didn't care because in all likelihood she'd never see them again. She knew, if she was being honest with herself, that they needed to talk about expectations of the future, but right now, in this moment, she wanted those thoughts as far to the back of her mind as possible. It was very rare that she could allow herself to live freely and in the moment with what felt like no repercussions. She was happy, she felt loved and she was in love.

She smiled at Maura and began to speak "So, how has playing the mystery card treated you today?"

The honey blonde paused and looked up for a second, then focused her eyes back on Jane "It has been incredible...truly incredible. Did I expect you to have planned what you have? No. Would I have expect to go to a soccer game and really really enjoy myself? No. Did I expect you to amaze me and make me feel loved and special? Yes. You, always do, even when it has been totally unintentional. To be able to reflect on today as a first date is a gift, I feel so fortunate right now. It's been perfect Jane. You have been perfect, so thank you."

Jane pulled Maura's hand towards her lips and planted it with soft kiss, "you are more than welcome and it's what you deserve. I want to always make you feel like this...in saying that not everyday is going to be like today, I cant actually financially afford for it to be...but that's not what I mean. I don't want to talk about any of this tonight but I want you to know that I am thinking about the future, about how I'm going to try and make you happy everyday that you'll let me...or everyday that i'm not an ass, but you get what I mean."

"Language Jane. But yes, I do get what you mean. And i've also been thinking past this trip. But i'm happy to have that conversation whenever you are ready and I agree, tonight probably isn't the time."

"Ok, so putting this heavy conversation in a box right now, are you ready for the final activity of the day?"

Maura's eyes widened "There's more?!"

"Yes indeed there's more! Shall we get the cheque and head towards the final surprise?"

Maura called for the waiter and asked for the cheque, then turned her attention back to the detective "Lets go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car came to a halt and Maura looked outside her window, 'CRAZY HORSE' was illuminating the night sky. The smile hit her face immediately, she had wanted to visit this Parisian institution for years but never got around to it on her previous trips. Her door opened and Jane was offering her hand to help her out of the car, naturally she obliged. "Jane! I can't believe you thought to do this!"

Looking pretty smug and proud of herself Jane responded by putting an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders "Well, turns out I do listen to you and I do pay attention. Admit it, I've done good haven't I?"

"You've done better than good Jane. I'll be sure to show you how well you have done at some point. I wont forget don't you worry."

Jane laughed and took Maura's hand to lead her through the entrance and to the small, intimate theatre. They were shown to the seats Jane had booked, a small sofa with a table that was already stocked with the bottle of champagne she had ordered. The two took their seats, Jane's arm draped around Maura's shoulders and Maura placing her hand on Jane's thigh. The show soon began and the two women sat like this for its entirety, mesmerised by the show and by each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had come to an end, they were back at the apartment. Both not knowing what to do next. Jane knew that if she initiated anything Maura would be more than happy to reciprocate but in her mind she wondered whether it would be rushing the intimate part of their relationship, her confession had only been two days ago. They had both had a fair amount to drink over the course of the afternoon and evening and she didn't want either of them taking tonight for granted because of the effects of alcohol.

"So" she began to speak whilst Maura stared at her with lusting eyes "i'm not sure how happy you are going to be about this but as much as I want to get you out of that dress, and I mean I really want to get you out of that dress, I don't think I should. We have both had a lot of alcohol and I don't know about you, but when this does happen, I want to remember every single bit and every inch of you. So, here is what I propose tonight if this is ok with you...and i'm hoping it is or i'm setting myself up for slight embarrassment here...but...would you want to share the bed with me? I've had such an amazing day with you i'd love it if it could end by falling asleep next to you...being able to kiss you goodnight, properly, like I mean it. And i'll stop you before you get all literal on me, I know we've shared beds plenty of times before! But this is different for me ok, you've gone and turned me mushy or something. Anyway...what do you think?"

Maura closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately, nearly knocking Jane off balance. They parted and the doctor had tears on her cheeks "you never stop making me feel special do you detective? As much as I want to disagree with you and show you my appreciation for today, unfortunately for me, I agree on the alcohol point. So as begrudging as these words are, I agree that tonight isn't the right night for what I want to do to you...with you." After capturing Jane's lips she continued, "In saying that, yes, I want to share the bed with you tonight. It sounds like a perfect end to the perfect day. Come on, it's late and I can't wait to find out what it feels like to be kissed goodnight like you mean it."

Maura took Jane's hand and led them towards her bedroom...


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for the delay on update! Here's the next chapter - I hope you enjoy!

7

The sunlight creeped through the curtains and caused a ray of light to fall across Jane's face. She groaned and rolled away from the light, rolling into Maura's side. Remembering where she was, she smiled contently and slowly opened her eyes to find hazel eyes staring straight at her.

"Maura! Don't stare at me when I sleep...it's weird!"

The doctor laughed and placed a soft kiss on the detectives lips, "Good morning to you too Jane."

"Well...yes...good morning, that's what I meant to say there. Slight overreaction upon wake up, sorry! I was startled!"

Maura chuckled, "it's fine Jane, it wasn't quite the way I expected you to greet me this morning but it made me smile none the less."

The Italian gave an apologetic smile as her cheeks gained an embarrassed glow. Wanting to change the subject Jane began to speak. "So, pretty lady, was there anything in particular you wanted to do today? Maybe you should work on some of your book? Not that I'm trying to get rid of you but you did come to Paris for inspiration and so far i've gatecrashed the inspirational writing with dragging you to tourist attractions."

The honey blonde smiled "you haven't been dragging me anywhere, i've wanted to enjoy those moments with you. As I said two days ago, I want to enjoy this vacation with you, but I do appreciate you thinking about me..." Maura linked their hands together "...but I think I may take a couple hours today to write some ideas down if you don't mind. I feel like with the whirlwind that's happened in the last few days it has given me new inspiration." She drew Jane's hand to her mouth and kiss the back of it gently.

The detective wrapped the arm with linked hands around the doctor and cuddled up to her. "Of course I don't mind, that's why I suggested it. Plus...erm, I guess I probably need some time to figure out what I'm going to do." Jane felt Maura suddenly tense. "Before you start to worry about what that means, I mean job wise, not us. I'm certain about us. I love you. Ok?"

The doctor relaxed again and exhaled "Ok. But what do you mean? You have a job Jane, I can't ask you to give that up for me. We can work out the long distance thing. Lord knows i've been waiting long enough for this i'm sure we can manage to make this work over a few hundred miles."

Jane kissed her love behind her ear and held onto her tighter. "I know you wouldn't ask me to Maura, and you haven't. I just feel I need to seriously consider what I want to do now. I don't doubt that we can make a long distance relationship work, but in an ideal world, do I want a long distance relationship? No, not really. I kinda want the whole thing with you, not to rush things but eventually i'd want to consider living together and that's not going to work being in two different states." The hazel eyed beauty began to speak but Jane cut her off, "Before you offer to consider your options career wise, don't. You have an amazing career that you have worked hard for and you deserve...and you are fantastic at! So no, that's not going to be a thing. I'm the one who moved the goal posts and took a job that isn't conducive to us - which is once again a ridiculous decision by me because it was always us that I wanted! so who knows what I was thinking! So give me the couple hours today that you are going to work on your book, i'll go for a walk, clear my head and come up with a couple plans we can discuss over dinner. How does that sound?"

Maura bit her bottom lip, Jane could see she was a little distressed over this situation. "It sounds like a start Jane. But please don't put this all on you. Ultimately we are partners now, this is a joint discussion and a joint decision. I love you. This is going to work regardless, I know it is, so don't pressure yourself to find all the solutions yourself...or find them all today for that matter."

Jane climbed on top of Maura and kissed her hard "I love you Maura Isles! How'd I manage to trick you to love me! Anyway, this is a heavy conversation for pre 9am. Lets get freshened up and head out for some breakfast...oooo I fancy toast...french style of course!"

Jane jumped up and headed for the bathroom, Maura sat up and chuckled "Jane, you've had French toast everyday for two weeks!"

Jane's head popped back round the door "I think you'll find it's just toast out here babe." And with a smile and a wink Jane closed the door to get ready for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two lovebirds said their goodbyes after breakfast and went their separate ways, Maura strolled back to the apartment to work on her book and Jane...Jane just strolled. She was happy, content, wasn't really worried about considering her future...until she had 30 minutes of her own company. It was at this point she was at a loss.

She felt like a million things were running through her head at the same time. If she went to D.C, it would put an unnecessary strain on her and Maura's relationship considering it was so new. She didn't doubt they both wanted the same things in their relationship but in her heart Jane knew she was a jealous person and realistically, she wanted to be around her girlfriend as much as possible. Not because she didn't trust Maura, of course she did, but because she liked to mark her territory and she certainly didn't trust the population of Boston. And who would blame them? As far as Jane was concerned, anyone would be crazy not to want to follow Maura with their eyes. She was beautiful, stunning.

But parking the fact that Jane knew she was probably putting too much weight on that point for the sake of being territorial, she wanted to be around Maura everyday. She wanted to know she could see that smile or those eyes, hear that laugh, smell her scent every evening when she came home.

But what did BPD have now? Frankie? Nina? Sure. But things were different now. Frost has been gone a while and she'd been able to adjust...just...but the thought of not having Korsak around anymore either really changed how she felt about her old role. Korsak was the staple of the office, the father figure, the dependent she could always be honest with and would always tell her when she was out of line or had gone too far. Jane smiled as she thought of the memories. She loved that place, it built her, made her who she is. But did she still have the desire to be there now things had changed? Would there even be a job for her now?

The FBI had been a new challenge, something different and something that would take her out of the line of fire. It was safe. She would be safe, and she knew that this was going to be a major stumbling block if she told Maura she was turning it down. Maura has been through so much trauma during their friendship and half of it was caused by Jane putting herself in harms way. She didn't want to be the cause of Maura's upset from now on.

At this point the pro's and con's list started to be constructed in her head. "Ok Rizzoli...lets do it:

Pro's Boston:

Maura.

Family.

Ma's cooking.

Comfort of old job - potentially.

Know where everything is.

Already have apartment.

Con's Boston:

Work will be different now.

Will still be in the line of fire.

Potential lack of Maura's safety because of me.

Potential lack of Family safety because of me.

Ok, D.C pros:

New experience.

Learn new stuff.

Get to teach the investigators of tomorrow.

New apartment.

Weekends with Maura will be fun.

Cons:

Maura isn't there..."

That was the only con Jane needed on her list. She knew what she wanted, she just needed help to find the right solution.

Looking down at her watch, her two hours were up. The Italian knew Maura wouldn't be able to wait until dinner to ask what her thoughts were, she knew a discussion would happen almost immediately as she re-enters the apartment. Jane smiled at this thought, finally she was not running from a situation - she knew she needed Maura's help with this decision and she was ok with that.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane walked back into the apartment with coffee's in hand around 2pm. She immediately spotted Maura sitting at the table by the large windows with her laptop and a note pad.

Maura smiled as she turned to see the Italian by the kitchen island and walked over to greet her with a kiss. "Hello, oooooo fresh coffee! How was you walk?"

"It was good...I think. How was your writing session? If you're still in full flow i don't want to interrupt so feel free to carry on and i'll go make myself busy."

"I know I said I only needed two hours but it seems I've suddenly become inundated with ideas. If you wouldn't mind terribly, I could probably use another two hours."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura's forehead "no maur, I do not mind 'terribly', you came here to write, so write! Anyways there's plenty I could do. I'll go for a run and then head to the market to attempt to buy some food for tonight. I'm sure i've got the hand gestures down for bread and tomatoes...but it's gona be pot luck what else I manage to come home with! Brace yourself for a potentially interesting or distinctly meagre dinner."

The doctor laughed "Jane you do realise France is advanced enough to have grocery stores. You could just go somewhere that you could help yourself to what you needed."

"Errrr yes Maur, I am aware of such shops, but what fun would it be if I didn't come home stressed and slightly mad about my experience. Plus, I think i'm getting better at this French thing so who knows, I may even come back without being drowned in sweat and red with rage. Here's to hoping!" Smiling at her own joke, Jane leant in and kissed the doctors soft lips briefly. "I'm gona get dans le running gear on and au revoir - you get back to your book! See told you I was good at French. Love you!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane felt really good, her feet were hitting the pavement in perfect rhythm to the beat of the song blasting in her ears. Running always gave her clarity, her mind felt focused, she felt focused...until she heard a shrill scream over the top of the music in her ears. She stopped immediately, took her headphones out and looked for the suspected danger.

It didn't take long for Jane to notice the woman crouching over a male who was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, her eyes darted upwards. She saw the perp, standing over the couple with a knife. Instinctively she reached to her hip...obviously the weapon that would normally sit there wasn't there. "Shit! Just stay out of harms way Jane...don't do this." As much as she wanted to listen to the voice in her head, of course she chose not to. Heading towards the incident that appeared to be unfolding she yelled at a bystander to call the police.

The Italian approach slowly, cautiously "hey...hey! Put the knife down, come on, you've done the damage, no need to hurt anyone else. You've made your point."

Jane thought to herself for a second "Rizzoli, what are you doing...you speak French in hand gestures! Why on earth would you think he understands you!"

At that moment the man welding the knife looked up at her. "You Americans...you're always there to save the world aren't you! I suggest...madame...you stay away."

"Ok sir, i'll stay right here, I wont move. As long as you promise not to use that knife again and leave the lady alone." The man laughed whilst Jane carried on talking "hey, come on, you have already clearly injured someone who matters to her, don't be the guy who attacks the defenceless. You want another go at someone, you come over here, not to her, leave her be."

Jane could hear the sirens approaching. She knew she had to keep focused on her a little longer then help would be on hand. The man started approaching Jane, "why on earth would you think I had any business with you, this is a personal vendetta, this has nothing to do with you...I want nothing from you, but if you get in my way then you're as good as any victim."

Detective mode was in full force and Jane couldn't switch it off, as much as she thought Maura would not appreciate hearing this story later, she couldn't stop herself. The sirens were louder and the lights were now visible. It looked as though the perp was now playing chicken with himself, did he stay and look like the defiant martyr or did he run like the coward he actually was. Jane had seen that look a thousand times, and she knew what option he was about to choose. She set off right behind him, gaining distance immediately, 2 more metres and she was in striking distance. She jumped with two feet into the back of his legs and knocked him forwards flat on his face. The knife flew from his hands. Jane quickly scrambled to her feet and practically sat on his back, twisting his behind his back and in the wrong direction.

She saw the police approaching and felt pure relief. Leaning down she found the perps ear and whispered "yeah, turns out we do always think we'll save the world...today the American won."

As the police arrived Jane stood up feeling pretty pleased with herself, until she realised she would have to divulge all of this to a person that probably was going to categorise as mindless rather than heroic. And that person would be right. How stupid had she just been. The police were a minute away but she still couldn't resist getting involved. There was no need for her to have chased him down, all she wanted was to get him away from his victims, he was already running. She stopped dead shook her head and put her head in her hands...the clarity had gone. What was her constant need to throw herself in harms way? why couldn't she respond like normal person and be a bystander?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After giving a statement to the police Jane headed back to the apartment. She didn't feel like running now, she wanted to drag this out. Explaining this to Maura right now wasn't top of her list of things to do. What she wanted to do was have a long shower, cook a nice meal and enjoy a nice dinner. But in reality what was going to happen was a passive aggressive, frustrating discussion, a short shower, more passive aggressive conversation and maybe, if she was lucky, a resolution.

Jane put her key in the lock and opened the door. Maura was immediately on her, her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Well hello to you too Maur..."

Maura cut her off and pulled away "shut up Jane, i've been so worried. You were gone so long, then i turned the news on and what do i see? I see an arial shot of you sitting on a suspected crazed knifeman. So i'm going to ask you and give you a chance to explain to me how this happened?!"

Jane gave an embarrassed smile began her version of events.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Jane had finished Maura just stared out of the window, eyes slightly glassy with emotion. Jane put her hand over the top of Maura's hoping that Maura wouldn't pul away. She didn't, she stayed completely still.

"Come on Maur, talk to me, I'm sorry, I know it was stupid of me to get involved."

Maura's head turned immediately to face Jane "Yes, it was stupid. Utterly careless. Totally thoughtless. Did you think about any repercussions of your actions? You left this apartment telling me you don't speak french Jane. Yet you engage with a crazed knifeman in the hope that he understands you. What if he didn't? what if he had just run at you? You were unarmed! What if you had been stabbed? Killed?! Did you think about me at all when you were putting yourself in that situation?"

Jane's head bowed, she knew she had to answer this honestly and the answer she was going to give was not going to be the right one. "I'm sorry Maura…"

The doctor interjected "Stop saying sorry Jane, i've heard that already, just answer the question."

"No…no Maura, in that split moment when i made the decision to engage, I didn't think about you. But before you take that as an insult can you listen to my supposed logic. I didn't think about you because my mind went straight back into cop mode, in cop mode I have to not think about you, because when i think about you my natural judgement is compromised, i don't react naturally to the situation, and if i start to not trust my gut then i put myself in more danger by doubting my next steps."

Maura just sat silently again, staring at Jane this time. On one hand she understood Jane's response but she wished it was different. On the other hand she loved Jane because she was this person. She was passionate, loyal, true, brave, strong, determined. Jane stopped the doctors thought process by interjecting again.

"But Maura don't think i don't think about you. Of course i do. I think about you immediately after anything happens, either because i want to tell you about it, because i wonder how mad you are going to be about it, or if i've ever been hurt….i think about you because it pulls me through, the life i wanted and now i hope i have with you….it pulled me through everytime. It stopped me being scared or giving up. You make me fight Maura. So please don't be mad. I am truly sorry i scared you and i'm sorry my brain still constantly functions as a detective."

"Jane….you frustrate me so much sometimes. I want to be mad at you, but then you give these speeches that make perfect sense and that are somehow romantic and all I do is think about how lucky I am that I have you. Which just frustrates me more because I feel I deserve at least an hour to be mad at you!"

Jane started to laugh, Maura soon joins in. The italian wraps her arms around the honey blonde and kisses her on the head "we're ridiculous sometimes. But to appease your hour of being annoyed. How about I run you a bath, pour you some wine, you can soak in it and think about all the things that i've made you angry about today. Then when you're done, you can help me cook dinner and we'll talk about all the things we need to talk about. How does that sound?"

Maura leaned up and cupped Jane's cheek "that sounds perfect….thank you for giving me time to be mad….i think.."

Jane laughed and pecked Maura on the lips, "you are more than welcome! I know I am infuriating, so you deserve the down time. Besides, whilst you soak out the rage, i'll head to the market to buy dinner."

Jane walked towards the bathroom to run the bath, pretty happy with herself that she had averted any sort of prolonged argument. Mayne she was good at this relationship thing after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies for the delay on update! The story is still travelling along a slightly romantic path with Jane and Maura finding their way but once the get back to Boston, I promise the Rizzoli and Isles dynamic will soon return and some angst will come into play.

Thanks for the follows and the reviews - enjoy!

9

The shopping trip surprisingly went without a hitch. Jane actually managed to purchase the required produce to make a good meal. Maura had her time to think, contemplate and relax in the bath and now both women were enjoying each others company whilst jointly preparing dinner. Maura sipped red wine, Jane preferred the relaxant of a pre dinner beer, both were content in their own worlds.

Conversation was light, Jane asked about the honey blondes progress with the book, intently listening to every word Maura said just in case she slipped up and Jane could work out what the book was about. Maura had been very careful to stay quiet on the content of the chapters she'd drafted so far, but Jane understood this, she knew Maura as a perfectionist - never wanting to reveal anything until she was sure it was exactly right. A trait that had driven Jane insane on many an autopsy, but on the other hand, a trait that had saved the day on occasion. A trait Jane loved her for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before they knew it, it was nearing on 9pm and dinner was served. The Italian had stuck to what she knew and made a ravioli with a simple red wine and tomato sauce. Maura insisted on greenery to accompany the meal and made a mixed leaf and quinoa tossed salad.

Maura finished serving herself and looked up at Jane, "So, we haven't spoken about what happened pre incident today. How was your walk?"

Jane looked up and smiled "how long have you been waiting to ask that question Maur? Come on, I bet it took every bit of self restraint whilst we were preparing dinner."

Maura was quick to answer "I don't know what you mean, I considered this to be the best time to have an elongated discussion so I...well yes..." she smiled "...yes I guess by saying that, it shows it's been on my mind. But I always intended to wait until dinner."

"So I couldn't run or escape the topic?"

"No, I just thought that we would sit for a while and be relaxed so it would be a good opportunity to, you know, keep it light as they say."

"Maura, number one, I don't want you to only talk to me about things that are on your mind when you think I may be in a position to not avoid the situation - ask me anything anytime. Number two, as much as I appreciate the theory, the setting maybe light, but this probably can't be considered a 'light' conversation."

The honey blonde frowned slightly, "Well no, okay. I take that point. But it doesn't have to be viewed as something to dread. Why can't we just have a normal conversation that is open and honest and see where we go from that point?"

Jane finished chewing her mouthful of food before answering "Of course! That's what I was intending on doing anyway. Stop walking on egg shells about this. I'm not running, I said I would go away and think about things and I have."

"Okay, noted. I'm sorry."

The detective shook her head "Don't apologise either Maur."

The doctor smiled "Okay...so what do you want me to do? Egg shells are out, apologies for jumping to conclusions are out. How about I just listen?"

Jane leaned across the table and grabbed Maura's hand, stoking her thumb over the honey blonde's palm to give her reassurance, "That sounds perfect. Right, okay, this may be considered too simple but the way I came to my conclusion was a pro's and con's list of Boston and DC. A considered and logical process which I thought you would approve of and Boston won...so long story short, I want to stay in Boston with you." Jane smiled and then put another fork full of pasta in her mouth.

Maura sipped her wine and placed her glass down with a slight frown. "As much as I appreciate that decision...and Jane, I truly do...but can you humour me and actually tell me the long story. That was very matter of fact, hardly something we can discuss when I'm not aware of the details. I don't just want the outcome you came to, I want to be able to discuss how you are sure of your decision so that we are both totally sure of how to move forwards."

"It's really not that complex Maur, I want to be where you are and DC can't give me that. Boston can."

"What else was on the list Jane? Tell me the lists please, i'd like to know." Maura's voice was slightly stern, clearly getting frustrated by the detectives bluntness.

"Ok ok, so Bostons pros were you, family, Ma's cooking, the potential of a role at BPD where I know I can be comfortable, the fact I know the city and where everything is and i already have apartment so don't have to waste time finding anywhere new." She paused to take a sip of beer, "DC's pros were new experiences and learning new things, teaching and inspiring the the investigators of tomorrow, which does sound cool when I say it out loud, and having fun and making up for lost time on the weekends with you" at that point the Italian winked and wiggled and eyebrow "if you know what I mean sugar tits."

Maura tried not to but burst out laughing and hit the detective on the upper arm "Sugar tits?! Really Jane?! I would prefer if that pet name did not catch on...but yes I do know what you mean. And the cons?"

"Erm, well...work will be different now, I wouldn't have Korsak, he was the last stalwart in the department. I know you, Frankie and Nina will still be there but so much has changed in the last 5 years. Getting over Frost was hard, really hard, I've been through a lot and without Korsak it kinda feels like a different place to me now. Not to say thats a bad thing, I love seeing you everyday, it might be a good different, but I need to think about that a bit more before I make solid decisions on BPD. Ok sorry, back to the list I would potentially still be in the line of fire, which after today, I realise probably effects you more than it does me. I couldn't change the way I react on the job but it's also not something I want you to have to worry about and I guess...in addition to that, my life as a cop has caused the people I love having a lack of safety in the past - that obviously includes you, so depending on where I go with this decision, we should talk about that."

Maura cleared her throat a little "Jane, you have to decide on your career path and i'll support you regardless. My main want in life is for you to come home safely to me, which I realise is not always something you can control. I know that everything you do is because you think it's the right thing to do, but in that decision you normally always sacrifice yourself. That's something I can't feel comfortable about, I need you to not always sacrifice yourself...because I need you. But that's something we can work through depending on your decision." The doctor pulled Jane's hands towards her lips and gave them a gentle kiss, "anyway, sorry we haven't finished have we. The pros about DC sounded quite exciting actually, so what came up on the cons list that made you totally decide against it?"

The Italian smiled warmly, Maura deserved to hear this, she deserved to know she was more than enough. "Yeah, the FBI work was an exciting prospect, but is it me? I mean I love being in the field, so I was a little concerned about how a classroom hold my attention longterm, but that wasn't on the list. I had one con on the list. You. You wouldn't be there. Facetime is great and all but I want to come home to you, hear about your day whilst sharing dinner or having a drink to relax, see those hazel eyes light up when you laugh, see the little crease in your brow when you tell me off for lack of nutrition...daily... I want to be able to suggest putting a movie on and have you curled up next to me telling me how sharknado could never actually happen. So yeah, thats the most important thing to me. You. Why would I leave?"

Glassy eyed, the doctor stayed silent, stood and walked around to Jane's side of the table. Placing herself on the Italians lap, she softly draped her arms around her neck and leaned in to a slow, sensual kiss, full of meaning and emotion. She wanted to show Jane how much those words meant to her. No one had really made Maura feel like home...apart from Jane. But to finally hear her say it sent emotions through Maura that had been dormant for years. She knew she was wanted, loved. The life long feeling of abandonment could finally leave her, she could finally focus on living the life she always wanted. As the hazel eyes pulled away and looked deep into the brown orbs staring at her with nothing but adoration, the doctor felt the warmth of the salty water streaming down her cheeks. But she didn't care. She was happy, the smile on her face proved that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had pretty much finished after their discussion, neither women were particularly hungry anymore. They decided to watch a movie instead, Maura's choice of Sleepless in Seattle, Jane wasn't overly enamoured but she didn't really care. She wasn't really thinking about the movie. Maura curled into Jane's side, placing a soft kiss on the Italian's neck as she nestled in with a bowl of popcorn.

The film was about 45 minutes in, Jane was stroking her hand up and down Maura's arm, staring straight fowards at the tv. She couldn't be less interested in this film right now, she knew what she wanted, but didn't know if Maura was actually interested in the movie so was second guessing on whether to disturb her….Jane started giving herself a pep talk in her head 'come on Rizzoli, get a grip will you, take control of the situation.'

With that she sprung into action. She sat up so she could turn towards Maura and cupped her face "I don't know about you Maur but I couldn't give a crap about Meg Ryan right now." Leaning in she kissed her like she meant it, asking permission with her tongue, tracing Maura's bottom lip, Maura granted access and the two women were in perfect sync. Jane was gentle, never breaking the kiss but laid the honey blonde on her back and leaned over the top of her, using one of her arms to bear hear body weight. The other arm traced the doctors hip, down to her thigh where Jane could feel the skin under the figure hugging dress Maura was wearing. Letting her hand explore, Jane moved it upwards under the dress, finding the panty line. Maura let out a gasp of content.

Jane pulled away from the doctors lips and started pecking at Maura's neck, from the appreciative groans Jane knew tonight was the night. Jumping to her feet and pulling off her shirt, Jane pulled a surprised Maura up off of the sofa and swiftly unzipped her without asking for permission, the dress fell to the floor to reveal a black laced bra and pantie set perfectly hugging Maura's curvaceous but sculpted body. Jane's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she traced her hand along Maura's collar bone, "Jesus Maura, you have no idea what you do to me...so... I'm going make sure that I take the time to show you."

The doctor bit her bottom lip and looked at shirtless Italian with her abs on show. With nothing but fire in her eyes, Maura threw her arms around Jane's shoulder "oh detective, please do." Jane smirked cheekily and lifted the honey blonde off of the floor by placing her hands firmly on the perfectly pert butt cheeks, allowing Maura to straddle her hips and wrap her legs around Jane's waist. Skin on skin she carried her with purpose up the hallway to the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay! Thank you for all the kind reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter...

10

The next two weeks passed with no time at all, probably because both women didn't want it to come to an end. They were both happy in their bubble away from the normalities of their everyday life, that included Angela. Jane had been in contact with her but hadn't mentioned the milestone in her and Maura's relationship. That wasn't a bridge she wanted to cross until she saw her mother face to face. Not because she thought she would necessarily react badly, but regardless, she didn't want the questions or the fussing.

Maura was meant to stay in Paris for longer to focus on her writing. But over the last two weeks her opinion on this had changed. The reason for being away from home wasn't necessary anymore. She didn't need to mourn the loss of Jane from her everyday life, she didn't need the space from Boston to get over a heartache. She now wanted nothing more than to get back to Boston to set up the life she had dreamed of for the past 5 or so years.

It was their final night in the city of love and strangely both women were ok with this. This wasn't the end of anything; this was just the beginning. They had a lovely meal and as cliché as it was, they had decided to go up to the top of the Eiffel Tower at twilight to bid farewell to the city that had finally make them act on their feelings. Maura stood at the railings, Jane stood behind her, wrapping her arms around the doctor's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Maura let out a contented sigh "you know Jane, if you had asked me a month ago what I thought i'd get from this trip, my answer would not have been you."

Jane laughed and turned her head to kiss Maura's cheek. "Well Maur, if life was predictable all the time where would the fun be?"

"Very true, but I hope this part of my life stays predictable now."

"Depends what you are referring to babe...i mean, i can't guarantee predictability in the bedroom if you know what i mean..."

"Can you get your mind out of the gutter Rizzoli! This could have been a romantic moment but thank you for providing the smut to avoid that!"

Jane nibbled at the honey blonde's neck "see...unpredictability - i'm always surprising you."

Maura turned to face Jane with a smile and draped her arms around the taller women's shoulders. "Yes you are. I love you." She climbed onto her tip toes and placed a slow, sensual kiss on the Italian's lips.

"I love you too Maur."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight back to Boston seemed like the longest 10 hours of Jane's life...and she made it known. Even though they were in first class, she still couldn't get comfortable. Flying wasn't her favourite activity on any occasion, let alone when it was for 10 hours.

Maura could hear the rustling and huffing coming from Jane's direction, lifting her eye mask the doctor chuckled at the site in front of her - Jane sitting with an angry frown on her face trying and failing to put the ear buds in but they kept falling straight back out. On the last attempt she launched them at the floor with a huff.

Jane looked over at Maura who was still peeking from under her eye mask smiling, "oh, find this funny do you doctor? Well i'm glad to be providing the in-flight entertainment for you between your peaceful and enjoyable napping time!"

"Oh Jane, don't be like that. But yes. I am finding you entertaining. Why don't you just have a couple of beers and watch a movie to relax? Don't worry about sleeping, you can do that when we get home."

"Because Maur, I want to spend time with you when we're home, not alone in bed because i'm too grouchy to socialise with anything remotely human."

"Who said anything about you being alone in bed?" The honey blonde followed up her statement by biting her bottom lip, something she had come to learn Jane couldn't resist.

Jane leaned across into Maura's first class pod and dropped the tone of her voice "well babe...why wait until we're home? Mile high?" The detective watched as Maura pondered this, unable to hold the straight face any longer Jane burst into laughter "I'm joking Maura, don't panic, i'm not going to drag you into an unsanitary airplane toilet...I think it would cause you to have an aneurism instead of an orgasm! I'm than happy to wait for what I want." She leaned over and kissed the doctor. "Anyway Maur, go back to sleep. I'll have the beers you suggested and pick the dullest film on offer, hopefully it'll knock me right out."

Maura smiled "Ok darling, that sounds like a good idea, i'll see you in a couple of hours. Enjoy your movie my love." With that she pulled her eye mask back down and turned on her side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the flight went smoothly, Jane managed to get a couple of hours sleep so that she wasn't totally dead to the world once the plane touched down in Boston.

They were first off of the plane and waiting for their luggage. Jane looked at Maura and cleared her throat "hey, so, i'm not sure we've talked about this. Erm, do you want me to go back to my apartment and just come over later? Or should I come with you to your house? No pressure ok. You've put up with me for a month straight, a couple hours breather would be totally understandable."

"Jane, I see us spending the rest of our lives in each others company, so no, after one month I do not want a breather. You shouldn't of even had to ask. Don't doubt this just because we're back in Boston ok. This is it for me now. Wherever we are in the world. This is it. Us." She pulled the lanky Italian towards her and gave her a chaste kiss.

Jane grabbed the cases from the carousel and loaded the trolly. She turned to grab Maura's hand and smiled "Well in that case, let's get going..." her smile dropped and she stopped dead "shit...I've just realised we're going to have to deal with mom on arrival...crap, crappy, shitballs!"

The doctor frowned at Jane "Language! We're in public! Calm down will you. We don't have to deal with her today, we could just not tell her for today and decide the best way to approach it all."

"No Maur I don't want to pretend anything isn't as it should be. I want us to be natural in each others company and especially in your own home. I'll just need to shift this mood and find some patience on the drive to your house...god help us...actually, god help you. I'm used to my mother and her reactions, and my reactions to that matter. You're definitely doing this with me, I'll beg you if I have to it's the only way to keep me sane! Orrrrr I could say I caught the plague in Paris from a rat and although i'm over the worst of it I need to not see anyone but you...you have naturally been vaccinated..."

"Don't be so ridiculous! Jane you are talking utter nonsense and definitely over reacting. Yes it's a big step and will probably be a lot for Angela to take in, but she's a rational person and she has eyes. I'm not sure this is going to be a surprise to as many people as you think."

The detectives head shot round to face Maura "WHAT?! Is that a serious comment?! I actually find that slightly offensive! To think that I waited how long to tell you and everyone else always knew! Why did I not know this?! Jeez!"

Maura chuckled "Jane, can you please just calm down. Lets get out of here, have a coffee, wait for your mother and have calm, rational conversation. She'll be fine. Plus, no one wants to be around a couple in the 'honeymoon' period of the first stages of a relationship, so it may work to our advantage of having more time to ourselves." Maura finished the sentence with a wink and turned on her heels to walk through the exit, leaving Jane behind pushing the trolley full of luggage.

The Italian smiled talking to herself..."god I love that woman."


	11. Chapter 11

11

The two women climbed out of the taxi, Jane heading to the trunk to grab the bags, Maura heading to the front door so it was unlocked for easy access. Jane paid the taxi driver and grabbed as many bags as she could whilst stumbling towards the door "Jeez Maur, did you buy one of everything in the frufru la fru shops in Paris?! Hope you didn't have anything planned this afternoon, your girlfriend has pulled every muscle in her arms!"

Jane practically launched the bags across the hallway in victory of getting them to the door in one trip. The doctor smiled and wrapped her arms around the lanky Italian's neck "girlfriend huh? I can get used to that." She lent in and kissed the detective on the lips. Jane took control and pushed the doctor up against the front door, deepening the kiss, planting each of her hands either side of Maura's shoulders for support. Both women broke away for air "well i don't know about you my love but I could really use a long, hot shower..." Jane's eyes darted up to watch Maura head to towards the staircase, the honey blonde paused and turned to face the flustered Italian "...care to join me detective?"

Jane pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it towards the sofa, abs still heaving in and out from the mild make out session. She ran passed Maura and grabbed her hand to lead her up the stairs "you don't need to ask me twice, i'm 5 steps ahead of you! Lets go before my mother works out the time and invades!"

Maura ran up the stairs behind Jane, following her lead in disrobing en-route to the bathroom "Jane did you have to mention your mother, lets just enjoy being impulsive, without worrying about..."

"Jaaaaniee, Mauraaaa - you home?"

Both women paused immediately. Jane's face filled with annoyance "Crap! Oh come on! What am I? 15 again?! I'm not old enough to fool around with my girlfriend without my mother interrupting!? Give me a break!"

Maura's startled face suddenly cracked a huge smile. She started giggling uncontrollably. The Italian was not as amused "ooooh, sure. Funny is it? Funny when it's not your mother? Well i've got news for you Maura, this will not be a one time occurrence. She's an intruder, she's intrusive, nosey and has no perception to situations! So you better hope that when I...I mean we...when we tell her about us she either hates the idea and stays away, or she falls for your 'honeymoon' period theory and acts like a normal human-being by oh, I don't know, KNOCKING BEFORE ENTERING!"

The honey blonde hair was now covering Maura's face and mascara was running down her cheeks. Not through upset, but through hysterically laughing at the situation. Both women were still at the top of the stairs and both topless other than their underwear. Jane knew she had to respond before her mother decided to explore the house and notice the bags in the hallway. She ran to Maura's room and grabbed a shirt from the closet and put it on as she ran passed the hopeless heap that was Maura and responded to her mothers calls.

"Hey ma!"

"Oh Janie! How was your trip? I want to hear all about it! Where's Maura?"

Jane went to answer "Oh Maura's just.." Angela cut her off.

"Er Jane, what is that shirt? Don't tell me you wore this outfit in first class?! I can't believe Maura would let you into a first class cabin wearing that."

The raven haired beauty looked down, immediately regretting the blind choice she had made. It was the FBI t-shirt she had got for Maura on her initial trip to DC...boob inspector.

"What? Ah no, this old thing. It was a joke t-shirt i got myself in DC, i've just thrown it on as i've got back here. Spilt coffee on the shirt I had on and Maura wanted the first shower." Nice save Rizzoli, she thought to herself.

The matriarch nodded then paused with a quizzical look on her face "but Maura has a guest bedroom with an en-suite, why would you need to wait to use Maura's shower?"

Crap! Why can't she stop with the logical questions! "Errr...well I wanted a bigger shower to relax in, so thought i'd wait - that's all. Gees ma, whats with the 20 questions?!"

"Ok, ok, it was a simple question Jane, I'll say no more."

"Actually ma, do you mind coming back a bit later, I know Maura is excited to tell you all about our trip but can we do it over dinner? And wine...lots of wine. It's just both of us need to rest up for a couple hours to get back on track. You understand right?"

Angela nodded, "Of course baby. I'll leave you two to it, but i'll be back at 7 tonight. I'll make lasagne. Bet you could use some home cooked Italian nutrition."

"That sounds perfect, thanks ma. We'll see you later."

And with that Jane ushered her mother out of the door and locked it behind her. She turned to find a more gathered and composed Maura standing midway down the stairs...still topless. The Italian grinned and made her way towards the stairs "Now doctor, where were we..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long, and some what tiring shower, both women were ready to relax for a couple of hours. They had decided to watch a movie in bed, sleep would do them no good as they would ruin their chance of a regular nights sleep later. Jane decided it was her turn to choose, Beauty and the Beast. She couldn't believe Maura hadn't seen these Disney classics so decided now was the time to start educating her.

The were around half way through the film when Maura sat up "Wait. Is this film inferring that a human woman is falling in love with a beast...so basically an animal?"

Jane rolled her eyes "yes Maur, it is. It's a love story."

"Well in that case don't you think its teaching children the wrong messages. I mean, this could be inferring that it's ok to fall in love romantically with an animal Jane. That's known as beastiality."

Jane chocked on her soda "Maura! Why does everything have to be literal, this film came out like 20 years ago and I don't recall reading about a beastiality epidemic in the younger generations! It's teaching that love comes in all forms and it's whats below the surface. It's a good message. It's teaching kids not to judge on appearances."

Maura tilted her head slightly "Oh. Well yes, I suppose it is. What a great message."

Jane laughed, "So now it's a great message?" She leaned over and pulled Maura closer into her side. "It is a great message though. Love is love right? I'm glad you see beyond my surface. You're probably the only one I allow to see the vulnerabilities - but i'm glad you know that side of me."

Maura leaned in and kissed the Italian softly, "I see and love all of you."

Jane smiled "I see and love all of you too...but I gota say, your surface is pretty darn hard not to fall in love with - i mean, look at that rack." She winked and laughed, bracing herself for the slap on the arm she knew she was about to receive. "No seriously Maur, I really do...love you rack"

Jane jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen to avoid being hit again. The doctor quickly chased her around the kitchen island. Both women were laughing, totally content in their bubble. Jane finally waved a white napkin in surrender and slid down the fridge so she was sitting on the floor with her back against it. Maura came and joined her.

"This is great you know Maur, I know nothing has really been sorted out with how this is going to work logistically, but this works - I mean we work. This is everything I could want. Thank you."

The doctor cupped the detectives cheeks and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. Janes hands crept under the hem on Maura's shirt and travelled upwards, looping around to her back. Maura took the hint and discarded her top in a matter of seconds, Jane reciprocated. Maura climbed on top of Jane's lap, straddling her legs and pinning her to the fridge door. Jane was in awe of this woman, how had she spent so long at a distance? She was absolutely mesmerising, no matter what she was doing, but being topless and straddling Jane sent the detective wild with want.

Jane took control and planted an arm behind Maura's back, gently forcing her back of the fridge so that she could use her weight to make Maura lay on the floor. The Italian put an arm either side of the doctor's head and began kissing her neck. Receiving appreciative moans she knew she was hitting the right spot. "You are so beautiful Maura, and i'm so thankful for you...i'm going to show you just how thankful I am...again...and again..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women lay side by side on the kitchen floor, both heavy for breath.

"That was...amazing Jane."

"I know right - wow." The detective started to move, she rolled over and draped an arm over the doctors waist. Tilting her head slightly she noticed the time illuminated on the microwave - 6.45pm. "SHIT" Jane jumped to her feet. "Maur you've got to get up! Ma is always early and she's due round for 7pm! Crap crap crap! I'll shower first - come on!"

And with that the raven haired Italian shot up the stairs like she was racing Usain Bolt. Maura propped herself up on her elbows and blew he hair from her face "heaven forbid I get 2 minutes to relax!" She climbed to her feet, collected the clothes that had been littered across the kitchen and made her way towards the staircase.

As she perused her wardrobe to pick an ensemble for the evening, Jane exited the bathroom wrapped in a blue towel. Maura stepped out of the wardrobe "thank you Jane for that romantic end to what was a pleasurable afternoon."

"Oh come on Maur, you can't be mad at me for that. How would you have felt if we had laid there totally relaxed only to be interrupted by a key in the lock and my mother battling her way through the door with a lasagne to see us laying naked on the kitchen floor? You cannot tell me you would have preferred that? How romantic would that ending have been? I'll tell you - it would have been the total opposite of romantic...to the point of horrifying. So yes, I am SOOOOO sorry I thought to save you from that. Silly me." Jane lent in a pecked the sulking doctors porcelain cheek.

The honey blonde stood there pouting "well...Ok, you can make it up to me later, after we finish beauty and the beast." Maura shut the bathroom door leaving Jane to dry off and get dressed, ready to greet her mother and think of the best moment to break the news of the elephant that will well and truly be in the middle of the room - their relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dead on 7pm Angela burst through the door with bags of groceries and a huge lasagne tray. "Hey girls! I'm here!"

Jane descended down the stairs and rushed over to grab some of the bags from her mothers hands. "Ma you know it's just the three of us right? There's enough here for a full on dinner party."

"Oh well, I hope you don't mind but I invited Frankie and Nina too."

"Well technically ma it's not up to me to mind, it's Maura's home but knowing Maura I think you're safe with those invites. Anyway, where's Ron?"

The matriarch paused and kept her head down "oh we're just taking a little break. It's been so full on recently I wanted to take some time for me."

"That's great ma, I think it's important to keep some time to yourself, you know, remember who you are and what you want." Jane leaned in and kissed her mothers cheek. "So, what can I do to help?"

"You can start sautéing the beef with the onions. Oh Janie, when are you going to DC? I mean don't get me wrong I love having you here but i'm guessing we wont have you around too much longer?"

Jane stood very still and wracked her brain on how to answer this question without lying but without revealing the real reason. She wanted Maura by her side before anything was formally announced. Not because she needed someone else to support her in what she was saying but because she wanted to be proudly in the presence of the one person that was making her so happy. "Errrm, I still have a few things I need to iron out with them so i'll be around here for a little while longer."

Her mother walked up behind her and hugged her from behind "oh baby, that's great news. Maura will be pleased!"

"Maura will be pleased about what?" The doctor entered the room, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, brown leather sandals and a cream sheer shirt that was cut just right to accentuate her cleavage. Jane struggled to pull her eyes back up to Maura's face to respond to her question, so her mother jumped in answer.

"Oh honey! So great to see you! We were just talking about how Janie will be around for a while longer while she irons out some logistics in DC."

Maura smiled and embraced the head of the Rizzoli clan, "oh, yes, i'm very pleased Jane is staying in Boston a bit longer, it meant I could come home from Paris sooner so that I could spend more time with her...and you of course Angela. Has Jane offered you a drink? Would you like some wine?"

"Oh yes please dear - red would be perfect."

Jane sprung into to action "no worries babe i'll get it."

Angela's head shot up and Maura's eyes darted wide open, both women directed their gaze at Jane, Angela began to talk "babe? Since when do you call your friend babe?"

Again Jane had to think about this answer, this was not the way she wanted to tell her mother, from a pet name slip up. "Ha! What am I saying! It's being in Paris, they are overly emotive with friends and acquaintances, it must have rubbed off on me. Anyway, red you say." Jane turned her back to grab the wine glasses and to take a calm breath.

Maura walked over and put a discreet hand on the small of the Italian's back to show comfort and support, it worked. Jane turned to Maura and smiled weakly "oh Maur, ma has invited Frankie and Nina too, I hope that's ok?"

Maura smiled "of course that's ok, i'm excited to see them. Will be good to share the news of our trip with everyone at once."

Angela's head shot up once more "News?"

"Ma she means stories from the trip, saves us having to tell stories multiple times."

The matriarch looked slightly quizzical but seemed to accept her daughters explanation. Jane and Maura both looked at each other across the room with half smiles and half concerned looks on their faces. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be as straight forward as they thought.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is a bit fluffy - sorry! But the tough conversations are come.

Thank you for all the reviews and kind comments. I hope you enjoy!

12

Frankie and Nina arrived around 7.30pm and the Rizzoli clan were seated for dinner by 8.15pm. Dinner was served family style with the lasagne, garlic bread and salad through the middle of the table for everyone to help themselves. Jane waited for others to go first then served herself a very modest portion and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Janie, that's the smallest portion of food i've ever seen you plate up in both your childhood and adult life. You ok sis?" Frankie looked at his sister with slight concern.

Jane looked up and smiled gingerly, "Oh yeah, yeah of course, you know, jet lag and all that, it's been a long day so my appetite has died off a bit thats all." That wasn't all. The last thing she wanted to do was eat right now. She wanted to talk about the elephant in the room and broach the topic of her and Maura, as at the moment, her stomach was in knots with anxiety preparing for everybody's reactions. Even though Maura alluded to people maybe knowing that there was something between them, it was still a big deal, not only to tell her family that she was in love, but she was in love with a woman.

Maura looked over and saw Jane staring down at a tiny plate of food. With concern in her eyes she tried to get Jane's attention. "Jane, could you help me with opening some more wine in the kitchen please?"

Jane's head shot up "oh, yeh, yeh, sure. I can do that."

The two women walked towards the kitchen island, safe in the fact that conversation was carrying on loudly behind them so they wouldn't be overheard. Maura placed an innocent hand on Jane's forearm.

"Jane, you need to relax. Nothing is different ok, it's a normal Rizzoli family dinner. We were in love with each other the last time we sat down for a family dinner, that hasn't changed. The only thing that's changed right now in this situation is that we each know we love each other. Now I don't want to hide that, but it's a big shift, so if we need more time to find the right moment to share this with people then so be it. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything, especially by me."

"That's not it Maur. I mean it is kinda it, but I don't feel pressured and certainly not by you. It's just when do you interrupt the conversation to blurt out 'oh hey, by the way, Paris confirmed i'm gay...with my best friend...oh and she's gay now too."

"Jane please. Stop. That isn't what we are trying to say. I thought we wanted to tell everyone that we are in love. I don't believe in labels. I am in love with a person. You. I really don't care that you are female. So if that is how you are looking at it right now then I would actually appreciate it if you didn't mention anything tonight because clearly we are looking at this completely differently. Anyway, come on, wine shouldn't take this long to open." The doctor grabbed the bottle of red from Jane's hand and walked back to the table to top up the empty glasses.

Jane stood contemplating what she'd just said. What an idiot. How insensitive did she want to be? The last person she wanted to upset with her insecurities was Maura, yet she'd done just that. At that thought something in her just switched. Now was the time to say something. She was proud to have Maura for god sake. Proud to have the women who all men admire as she walks by, even her two brothers, so why wasn't she acting like it? She walked back over to the table but didn't sit down.

"Hey, guys, can I just grab your attention for a minute. I know we have so much to catch up on but there's something specific about our trip that I wanted to talk about." Jane looked over at Maura who gave her a pensive look, clearly worried with how Jane was going to described their new found relationship.

Jane continued "I think all of you at this table are more than aware of how close Maura and I are, how we are each others 'person', how we are each others support pillar through happiness and upset, how we drive each other crazy like an old married couple. Well. Erm. I realised all of that a while ago and I realised that what I actually felt was loved by someone. And I was in love. I just didn't know whether I should risk admitting that to the person who made me feel that way in case that person ran."

The detective looked over at Angela who was now sat mouth wide open staring at her, and for once, waiting for her daughter to finish. Jane then shifted her attention to a glassy eyed Maura. "So, what i'm trying to say is, the thought of leaving here for DC and leaving that person behind made me realise I needed to take that risk. Erm, ok, I think you all know this is extremely hard for me to say, but I am in love with Maura and luckily she is in love with me. So I guess that was a long way of saying the main story out of Paris is that I took that risk and Maura and I are together and i'm now staying in Boston."

The room was silent, Maura walked around the table to stand with Jane and took her hand in solidarity. Nina spoke first "Well, I for one think this is amazing news! You two are so in tune with each other and to be honest, if you didn't end up with each other you were ending up alone because no man was going to get between you two."

Frankie stood up and walked towards his sister "Jane, i've seen you do alot of brave things, but I know how hard it is for you to talk about your feelings. I'm proud of you and i'm so happy for you guys. This is great news." He kissed both women on the cheek and went back to his seat. All eyes were now on Angela. She had been completely silent.

"Ma? I'm sorry that I've caught you off guard with this but I wanted to be honest and quite frankly I...sorry, we, we shouldn't have to hide this from anyone. We are the same people we've always been we're..." She was cut off by her mother.

"You've done enough talking don't you think Janie? Now you know i'm a woman of god, and I can't say Catholicism is the most accepting of these situations but my faith doesn't define me. God believes in love and this is love. I've watched you two for years ignoring your feelings and to be honest, I saw this trip as the last chance of you two actually getting your head's out of your ass and recognising what is in front of you. I am ecstatic that you have finally admitted what this is. Oh I love you girls so much!" She jumped up from her chair and pulled them both into a bear hug "Oh my babies are finally together! And I get that doctor in the family I've always wanted!"

"Ok ok Ma, we need some air in our lungs!"

"Sorry baby, i'm just so happy!"

The doctor walked over to the wine chiller and pulled out a bottle of champagne "Not to be too presumptuous but as everyone seems to be happy about this, should we celebrate?"

Nina walked over and grabbed the bottle out of the honey blonde's hand "Hell yeah we're celebrating! Even if it's just to celebrate that Angela can pre-plan another wedding!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, no wedding talk right now please! This was enough for me to build up to, let alone breaking the news of an engagement."

All glasses were topped up around the table and Angela stood to make the toast. "To two of the most deserving, loving, beautiful women I adore. We all love you so much and we all wish you all the happiness in the world. To love."

"To love" Jane leaned over and kissed Maura with a smile. "That felt good."

The doctor smiled "it really did, didn't it."

After the announcement and the celebratory drinks, dinner appeared to be over. But just as Frankie went to pick up the lasagne dish Jane picked up the serving utensils and smacked his hand, "hey, now the nauseous feeling of impending sickness through romantic public announcement has passed me by, I need to eat a Jane Rizzoli sized portion of lasagne. So if you know me, and I think you do little bro, you'll leave that dish right where it is - you got me?"

Frankie laughed "I got sis. You eat all the lasagne you need. You deserve it. Be happy." He leant down and kiss her on the top of her head.

"Oh Frankie, I need to talk to you about how I potentially get my old job back. But not tonight. I need to enjoy not being wrapped up in work for a couple days...come to think of it, I also need to quit the job I haven't started. I'd better do that. Seems like an important thing to do!"

"Yeah that does seem important. And yes, lets talk. Would love to have a brother sister partnership going on. We'd work well together."

"We sure would, i'll be in touch about that."

Angela walked over to her offspring and wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulder. "Janie, I may be proud of you for finally snapping up Maura, but did I raise you in a barn? Put the lasagne on your plate will you, don't eat out of the dish!" She then smacked Jane around the back of the head and she walked away.

The detective rolled her eyes only to see Maura looking over with her eye brows raised and a judgemental look on her face "Gees, judgement from Ma and Maura, i'm going to start calling you M&M!"

"Jane, you can hardly be surprised i'd side with your mother on this point. But for tonight, you can eat from the dish." The doctor winked at her love and Jane looked over at her mother with a smug grin on her face, holding her fork up victoriously "Maura's house, Maura's rules Ma! You lose!" The matriarch laughed and sipped her wine.

There was nothing but love and happiness in that house tonight. Maura looked around the room at each guest and was so thankful for everything Jane Rizzoli had given her; love, friendship and a family. This was what total happiness felt like and she never wanted it to end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura made her way out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, fully aware that Jane was staring at her. Turning her head her eyes connected with the deep brown orbs "Thank you Jane."

"For what? Pretty sure you were pissed at me at one point tonight - and rightly so I might add! I was talking like a jerk, sorry. That will happen in the future from time to time I can promise you that - again sorry - in advance this time."

The doctor tilted her head and smiled "Yes, I was 'pissed' Jane but I didn't believe you genuinely looked at our situation as you described it to me in the kitchen. You lash out and get overly defensive sometimes when you feel threatened, so I kind of expected it at some point. But you were brave and the words you used in the end were perfect, that's why I love you." She leaned over and kissed her Italian beauty softly and with meaning.

Jane stroked a hair back behind Maura's ear "You know Maur, it wouldn't have mattered to me if Ma wasn't ok with this. Well actually let me rephrase that, it would have mattered but it wouldn't have changed anything."

"I know and I knew you're mother would be ok, even if it took time. She loves you Jane, she just wants you to be happy."

"And I just want you to be happy. So I guess it's good that we're both happy. Oh, I mentioned to Frankie about maybe going back to BPD. I know we need to talk about that but I figured there's no harm in getting some wheels in motion, I mean, at the end of the day I need a job."

Maura rolled over and rested her head on Jane's shoulder "Ok well that's good, but let's not talk about that right now. It's been a long day. A great day - but a long day. We have tomorrow to talk, lets sleep."

"That sounds like a genius plan. Goodnight baby." Jane kissed the honey blonde hair on the top of the doctors head and hit the lights. "I love you Dr Isles."


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jane awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and the clanging of pans. She smiled and opened her eyes, rolling over into what she thought would be an empty bed. Instead, she rolled straight on top of Maura. Totally confused, Jane sat bolt upright. The doctor smiled and and pulled Jane towards her, "Morning my love" she captured the Italian's lips in a heartfelt kiss.

"Morning babe. Erm quick and slightly disconcerting question. If you are here, and I am here...who the hell is in your kitchen?"

The honey blonde looked slight confused "What do you mean?" As soon as she finished the question she heard the sound of pans clanging too. "Jane...who is that?"

"I don't know Maura hence my question! I thought it was you until I rolled over and practically mounted you!...ah jeez, you know who this is going to be. What intruder do you know that doesn't want to rob you but wants to cook you breakfast? I'm gona kill her."

Jane threw on some sweatpants and a BPD t shirt and practically ran towards the stairs. "Maaaaaa!"

"Oh morning Janie, i'm so glad you're up! So i've made pancakes, bacon, waffles..."

The lanky Italian cut her off "Ma, stop. As amazing as that all sounds..." Jane stopped "oh and thats real bacon not the turkey bacon Maura would make me eat...ahhhh it smells sooooo good!" Jane leaned over the kitchen island and picked up a piece from the plate, "Errm wait, where was I...ah yes, Ma, you cannot just let yourself in here anymore, especially when we aren't awake to hear you knock!"

"I'm sorry baby I just wanted to make you girls a special breakfast to celebrate the first morning waking up together in Maura's house as a couple."

Jane sigh "Ma I get it, the thought is definitely there, but we're gona need some boundaries now that things have changed. What if you walked in on us getting familiar on the in kitchen, or the stairs...or the couch...how would that make you feel?"

"Janie I get that there is a honeymoon period but one example would have been enough, you don't need to get 'familiar' all over the house! I didn't raise you as a nymphomaniac!"

"Jesus Ma! Who said anything about being a nymphomaniac!"

"You're the one who talked about multiple sex locations in the house Jane. As if I want to be imagining any of that! And whats wrong with a bedroom? That too old fashioned for this era?!"

"What?! Right. No no no no no. Stop talking about sex, specifically my sex life, we do not discuss my sex life...ever! I was merely setting an example which clearly I set too vividly. The point is Ma, we need privacy ok? I'm not saying don't come over, i'm asking for you to knock. And if you do knock and there isn't an answer and you think we are likely to be home, do not put your key in that lock and enter - we clearly haven't answered for a reason...and by saying this I am not referring to having sex!"

"Ok ok. Calm down. Understood. I'll knock. I've nearly finished breakfast and i've broken the rule now so i might as well stay this morning and start the new entering rule from this afternoon."

Jane smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ok, seems fair." She kissed he mother on the head "i'll go get Maura."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the bedroom to see an empty bed. The bathroom opened and Maura walked out with a towel wrapped around her body. She walked over to Jane and planted a kiss on her lips.

Jane smiled "Hey beautiful. So, the intruder is still very much in a position of intruding. She's made breakfast for us so I don't feel it's right for me to kick her out."

The honey blonde laughed "Jane, we never have to kick your mother out. She means well, she cares. Thats all it is."

"Well i'm pretty sure i've managed to convince her to knock or do not enter - ever."

"Well I hope you weren't rude to her. But I must say, some privacy would be nice."

"Well, just as a heads up, she thinks we're nymphomaniacs and will be having sex all over the downstairs of your house so i'm pretty sure she is going to knock from now on."

Maura stopped searching through her underwear drawer and turned her head toward Jane. "She thinks what?"

"That we're nymphomaniacs."

"There was no other diplomatic way of you asking her to knock other than for you to suggest that we're sex addicts and we're going to make the ground floor of my house unsanitary by having sex all over it?"

"When you put it like that I probably could have used a better example to ask for some privacy."

"Jesus Jane!"

"What Maur? She's got the message hasn't she. She's agreed to knock or not enter, that's what we wanted. So just be pleased the message has been received loud and clear! Plus we can't have an argument about this now because i've been up here for at least 3 minutes - any longer and she'll assume we're nymphin' it up all over your bedroom." Jane jumped up and sprinted to the door laughing, Maura huffed angrily and launched a pillow in Jane's direction as she exited the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast went without a hitch, although Maura felt slightly mortified everytime she made eye contact with Angela. The matriarch left around 11am, leaving the two women to contemplate what to do with their day.

Jane stood up "Ok so I think it's time for me to call the Bureau and tell them that i'm declining the job role. I shouldn't put it off any longer as i'm due to start there in a week and I have no intension of going."

Maura tilted her head slightly and patted the couch cushion "Can you come sit so we can talk everything through properly first. I'm not suggesting this is the wrong decision I just want to talk about it. We haven't really had a discussion about what you want to do for a job. I know there is the consideration to BPD but I would just feel more at ease knowing that BPD was what you wanted not what you feel you're left with. So please...humour me."

"Maur, you're worrying too much about this. Any decision I make on this, whether right or wrong will not reflect on you ok? This is me making choices because I want to make them, not because I feel in anyway pressured by whats going on between us."

"I know that Jane but I want to talk about it. You're talking about sacrificing an opportunity, a career making or even carer defining opportunity. It's a bigger deal than just picking up the phone and telling them you aren't taking them up on the offer."

Jane sat down next to the frustrated doctor and put a comforting hand on her thigh, "Ok Maur. Let's talk about it. Clearly whatever i'm saying or have said hasn't been enough for you to feel ok about all of this. So how about you give me a steer here on what we need to explore."

Maura shifted slightly in her seat, turning her body to face Jane "For me, it's two fold really. I understand why you have made the decision, and I am so happy that you have. I want you here with me, of course I do. But the job you are quickly pushing aside is an achievement Jane. I don't think you realise how amazing it is that you have been asked to teach the future of one of our national security agencies - it's a big deal and a testament to you, who you are and what you believe in. I'm so unbelievably proud Jane."

"I know Maur. I know all these things, and it's not been taken lightly. But you seem to be missing the amazing, big deal right here. We would survive long distance, I know we would. But not many people get this opportunity Maura. You know as well as I do our story has a been a long and trying one. I've loved you through every man you have brought into your life and I know you loved me. A love like this isn't your everyday relationship ok. People are together for life on a lot less love and admiration that we have for each other. I want to be here with you enjoying every minute of us. I don't want to be stood in front of a classroom of talented individuals, giving lectures on how to investigate, to come home to an empty apartment and switch my computer on in the hope that you haven't caught a case that keeps you away from a skype call. Why are you so adverse to me being decisive on this? I'm choosing you Maur, i'm choosing us."

"I understand that part and that's exactly what i'm trying to do as well Jane."

Jane stood slightly frustrated "Can you explain to me how you are doing the same, because from what i'm hearing, you're insinuating that by choosing to be here i've made a decision that you don't like."

"That's not what i'm trying to say. I've already said i'm happy that you want to be here with me."

The Italian's voice started to rise "Then what are you trying to say? Why are you pushing me on this Maur? Is the prospect of an FBI agent as a girlfriend more glamorous to you than a lowly BPD detective?"

Maura stood to face Jane, glassy eyed and angry "How can you say that? Actually. Let me rephrase. How dare you say that to me. Do you know me at all?" The doctor's voice started to get louder "I am choosing us! Cant you see that! You go back to BPD you go into the field Jane! You told me yourself in Paris that you can't stop your instincts and your instincts don't allow for you to consider me!"

Jane interrupted "Wait, wait. So now my instincts, which have saved lives, are being thrown in my face as a negative trait to you? Give me a break."

"No I wont give you a break Jane. How about you give me one? How about you consider giving me a break from watching you shoot yourself or jump off bridges or put yourself in front of a loaded barrel? Or how about you give me a break from waiting for a call from your partner to tell me you're hurt, or waiting in a hospital waiting room for a surgeon to come and tell me you are in intensive care, or from sitting next to your hospital bed praying for you to wake up! When do I get the break?!"

Jane went to approach Maura and put an arm on her shoulder but Maura batted her hand away "That dull classroom job kept you safe, it gave me hope in the knowledge you would go to work and always be able to come home unhurt and tell me about your day. So don't you dare tell me to give you break." The honey blondes voice broke and tears of rage were in full flow.

Jane stepped closer again, "Maur please, I didn't realise ok."

"No, you didn't did you. You just accused me of being so shallow that I would urge you to take a job because I wanted to be in a relationship with an FBI agent not a 'lowly BPD detective'. How could you say that about me?"

"Maur come on, I didn't mean it. Im an asshole ok. I'm sorry."

"Well, now you can give me a break Jane. I can't be around you right now. I need to calm down and looking at you isn't going to help. Maybe just go back to your apartment for this afternoon. I need to be alone for a while."

"No Maura, come on we can't leave it like this. Both of us will feel terrible all afternoon. An argument is never the way to leave it. I'm so sorry, I truly mean it. I lashed out. I shouldn't have. Please don't make me leave."

Maura walked over to the front door and opened it "Please Jane. Just do this for me right now. I need to calm down and think rationally. Come back at 6pm and we can talk, but i can't talk right now." The tears were still streaming down her face.

Jane nodded and put her sneakers on, she leaned down and kissed the doctors forehead "Ok. I'm sorry. I love you. We'll talk later."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them all! Here's the next chapter, I hope you are all still enjoying the story!

14

Jane sat on the couch in her apartment staring straight at the ceiling. What had she done? She thought that by being so decisive it would show how much Maura meant to her. She thought that going back to BPD everything would go back to how it used to be, the daily routine that brought them together that they knew they could withstand. Except, Jane had failed to think about whether Maura actually would want that routine again, she'd just assumed. Remembering the pain in Maura's voice and her words about needing a break from the pain and worry Jane caused made the Italian feel sick. What had she done to the person she loved and cared about most? Today, she felt like what she had done was brake her. She had dismissed Maura's feelings and had been narrow minded and single sighted with her approach to the future. She knew she had to fix this. Quickly. She picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had spent the afternoon crying mostly. She knew Jane didn't mean what she said but she also knew her background and upbringing was an easy target for Jane. It's not the first time it had been used against her. Yes she had a good education and a privileged upbringing but she never had what she wanted or truly needed - love. Something Jane had been brought up with and takes for granted at times. The stupid thing was, neither of their upbringings had anything to do with epicentre of their argument. Maura knew she was at fault in a way, Jane was a great detective, the best in fact. She knew that Jane loved that job but it wasn't that easy for Maura to just accept that Jane would once again end up in a hospital bed - because she would, because that's Jane, an all or nothing approach. It was ridiculous really that right now it seemed a better idea to have the one person she loved 300 miles away rather than to have her next to her just incase something dangerous happened. She knew she couldn't and shouldn't live for the 'what if's'. So as much as Jane had been unfair and hurtful, Maura knew she had been less than logical - she'd behaved emotively but she wasn't sure how to change her mindset and that's what frustrated her most. Logic was her strong point, but when it came to Jane, nothing seemed logical.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 5.30pm and the doorbell rang. Maura walked towards the door hoping it was Jane a little early, she didn't have the mental strength to face anyone else right now. Opening the door she was pleased to see the wild raven hair. Jane looked up "Hey, sorry i'm a bit early, I couldn't stay away any longer. I'm so sorry Maur, I love you, please don't end this before it's really begun."

The doctor fully opened the door and pulled the detective into a hug, "I'm not even contemplating ending this Jane, I love you too. I'm just hurt and a bit fragile."

Jane broke the hug and looked into the watery hazel orbs "I know - i've done that to you. I'll do anything to take the hurt away." She wiped a tear from Maura's face with her thumb "It's all going to be ok Maur, I promise you that."

The honey blonde collected herself and made her way towards the kitchen "Do you want a beer?"

"I'm not sure if I should drink, I have my car here so thinking I need to stay sober to drive back to my apartment."

Maura looked at Jane with slight desperation "You're going back to your apartment tonight?"

"Well I didn't think you'd want me here, which I totally understand. I was an asshole."

"Of course I want you here Jane. Am I mad at you? Yes. But I've been miserable all afternoon. The last thing I want or need is to be apart from you. We need to sort this out because at the moment we are clearly unaligned and I can't go into tomorrow feeling like this."

Jane looked embarrassed at the hurt she's caused, "Well in that case i'll take the beer then - thank you."

The doctor passed the bottle over the kitchen island and poured herself a glass of wine. The tension in the room was something that neither of them were used to. It's never been hard work between them and this shouldn't be either...but it was.

Jane took a sip of her beer and cleared her throat "So, obviously i've had some time this afternoon to think about the pain i've caused you..."

"Jane..."

"No Maur, no excuses from me now. I have caused you pain. Whether it's with hurtful words today or with mindless actions of the past that I managed to come out the other side of. I've hurt you. Over and over. Yet, you're still here and I know how lucky I am that you are. I just wanted you to know that ok? You need to know how grateful I am that you want me and you love me, despite how much I push emotional boundaries. So i'd like to tell you what i've been trying to work out this afternoon. And if it's the wrong thing or you disagree then please tell me, because I want us to be aligned ok? I don't want a situation like this morning again."

Maura nodded "Ok, that sounds fair."

"I think i've taken everything on board that you said earlier and I think I have come up with a solution that we might both be happy with. So, I called BPD earlier and spoke with the new Lieutenant, Ryan McBride. We knew each other from my time in the drugs unit so he knows my history in homicide. We discussed a couple of ideas. One being that I would go back into BPD as the head of homicide. I would have no cases assigned to me personally but would have oversight of them all and would act as a consultant and the sign off figure head for all of the detectives. It would stop me being in the field everyday but I would still be doing something I love...and that i'm good at. It keeps me out of harms way for the most part and keeps me safe to come home to you. What do you think?"

Maura sat silently for a while, she just stared at Jane, blinking without emotion. The Italian frowned "Maur? I mean if you hate it that's ok, we can work another angle, but i'm trying here so some reaction would be good."

"I don't hate it."

"Okaaaay. So should I be pursuing this then?"

"Jane I think you should pursue what your heart is telling you to. If you don't, you'll be miserable."

"Right. Ok. Well this is what I want. I want to be here. I want to work in a job where i'm making a difference, and most importantly, I want you and I want to make you happy. I feel like this role would incorporate all of those things."

Maura let out a sigh as if she'd been holding her breath and burst into tears...again. Jane was totally confused, she honestly believed this would have made Maura happy. Instead she's standing there, staring at her crying girlfriend as if she'd just told her she was leaving for DC in the morning. Knowing she had to act she put her beer down and walked around the counter separating them,pulling the beautiful honey blonde mess in for a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Maur, all i've done today is upset you. I genuinely thought that I had been considerate here...clearly i've missed something."

Maura pulled back "You're an idiot sometimes Jane Rizzoli...and an ass and you infuriate me. But that's not why i'm crying. I'm crying because i'm happy, I can finally relax a little. You have been considerate. It's a wonderful idea and something you'll be great at. I needed you to make the decision yourself, I didn't want to push you into something by giving a bias opinion of what I would want you to choose. This morning was horrible, but i'm glad something positive has come out it. It makes all the tears of hurt i've shed today seem worth it. Please understand in the future that i'm not attacking you by not always being agreeable to every suggestion you make, I just want you to be happy and safe so that we can live a life together."

"I know babe, I realise that now and I want that too believe me. I just want to caveat this job with the fact that there will be occasions where i'm going to have to leave my desk for the field. I can't guarantee to you that i'll never ever be in danger. But I can guarantee it won't be a frequent event and it will only be when absolutely necessary."

"I know Jane, I know how the department works. As an aside, realise that even though i'm happy about this, you are not forgiven for accusing me of being shallow, that's going to take more work from you than a verbal apology."

Jane smirked and put her hands either side of the doctors waist all the while peppering Maura's jaw line with kisses "oh...really doctor? Well good job I have something in mind to make it up to you."

Maura laughed "Your methods might take my mind off of it for a while...so it's certainly a healthy start." She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her in for an elongated kiss, tongue access granted immediately for the two women to move in sync with each other. Jane stopped and bent down slightly, catching the hazel eyed beauty off guard and throwing her over her shoulder into a fireman carry. Maura screamed in surprise and began to giggle. Just as Jane had got them to the stairs a knock at the back door occurred.

Jane froze, Maura still slung over her shoulder "Do not make any sudden movements or any sounds Maur, she's not ruining this."

"Girls? Are you home? I saw your car outside Janie!"

Maura slid down off of the detectives shoulder and in a whisper began to talk "Jane, maybe we should..."

"Shhhhhhhhhh Maur - no maybe we should do anything!"

One final knock and it all went silent.

"Yes! She's gone! She'll only think we're continuing with our nymphin' activities anyways...and on this occasion I have no problem proving her right. Now, where were we?" The Italian winked, bent down and threw a giggling Maura back over her shoulder to carry her up the stairs to the bedroom. They had some making up to do.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Maura awoke to Jane stroking her hand up and down her arm with her head was on the Italian's shoulder. She glanced upwards to see Jane smiling with her eyes closed.

"Morning sweetheart" The doctor whispered, tilting her head upwards to place a kiss on Jane's jawline.

"Mmmmm morning babe. Don't know about you but i'm still worn out from last night. What do ya say we chill out here for the morning?"

"I would love to Jane but..." Maura was cut off as Jane rolled on top of her and began peppering her jaw with kisses. "No but's doctor...we" kiss "don't" kiss "like" kiss "but's this morning" kiss..."well apart from your butt - I like that very much."

Maura laughed and rolled Jane over so she was on top. Staring down at the detective smiling back at her filled her heart with love. "Jane you know I have to go to the precinct this morning...hang on, you only like my butt? How disappointing detective."

"Sorry did I say like...I meant love of course...yeah I definitely LOVE your butt; and many other of your assets for that matter. Actually, if you didn't have to go to the precinct, I could demonstrate what I mean."

"Blackmail will get you nowhere Rizzoli. Besides i've arranged meetings with Kent this morning to begin my handover so I have to go."

Jane pouted "Are you saying Kent is more important than me?"

The honey blonde rolled her eyes "I think we both know me needing to go to work does not mean Kent is more important than you." Maura rolled off of Jane and stepped out from under the covers totally naked; Jane was mesmerised, her eyes fixated on every part of the beauty before her. Maura turned to look over her shoulder back at the infatuated detective laying in her bed "I have time for a long...long shower though." She bit her bottom lip and smirked as Jane flew out from under the covers and chased her to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane decided to accompany Maura to the station to go and meet with Ryan McBride and finalised how her new role would work. The two ladies said their goodbyes at the lift and agreed to meet for a late lunch.

The elevator opened on the homicide floor and the familiar buzz of the department was like music to her ears. She strolled into the bullpen and gave a quick glance around for Frankie but couldn't see him so headed towards McBride's office. Entering the doorway Jane gave a cursory tap on the glass of the door causing McBride to look up and smile "Ah! The famous Jane Rizzoli! Come in come in - sit." He leaned across his desk to shake her hand.

"Good morning sir! Thank you for taking the time to talk all of this through with me - I really appreciate it."

"Jane, it's no problem at all, honestly, i'm really excited to be able to coax you away from the heights of the FBI to work with us again. So, can I just give a quick run down of how I want this to work?"

The Italian nodded "Sure, that sounds like a good place to start."

McBride continued "Good. Ok, so firstly - no sir, call me Ryan please. As you'll gather pretty quickly, I work slightly differently to how Sean worked. I'm not hierarchical where I can be and want the department to fee relaxed in order to get the best out of people in stressful situations. I want people to come see me, come talk to me or come tell me when things aren't working; whether that's on a case on in their personal life. I'm very much of the mindset of happy workforce equals productive workforce and I want to retain my best staff. That is where you come in. I'm great and comfortable with the people management stuff but I have a lot on my plate and I need someone to work as my deputy when it comes to reporting on case work. I want a subject matter expert in this department to be the go to person for detectives - not just because they can't get a lead, but to improve how they work and expand the angles they look at when approaching an investigation. That person is you. I want you engaged at the beginning of every major case in this department. I want you in the weeds of the detail with the detectives. Therefore, you will come back in as Sergeant Rizzoli. How does that sound?"

Jane sat there slightly gobsmacked "Erm, honestly. That sounds amazing."

McBride stood and walked round to sit on the corner of his desk "There's a but coming here - my detective skills aren't that rusty."

Jane smiled "Yes there is a but. It's not a bad but, it's just a couple things I want to make sure of. So I know this department like the back of my hand, people know me, some people like me, some people have less of a liking. I just don't want it to look like i've walked in to put noses out of joint so you're going to have to pave this out with the guys before I start. Also, Frankie doesn't know about this yet, so i'd appreciate if I could talk to him first before anything is formally announced."

"Of course Jane, as i said, i'm a people person and the last thing i want to do is demotivate my staff by not handling this correctly. So don't worry about that side of things."

Jane nodded "Ok - that sounds great. One more thing that's kinda personal. Erm, good thing you're a people person because I find some personal discussions difficult - especially my own...so here it goes: I think you should know that i'm romantically involved with Dr Isles. Is that a problem?"

McBride laughed "Absolutely not! The only problem will be the jealousy of some of the guys that both of you women are snapped up! It's great news Jane, honestly, it is very much nothing that I am concerned about in relation to doing your job. If you tell me it doesn't effect how you work then i'll believe you. If it starts effecting it then come and tell me and we'll see what we need to do to work through it. Ok - good. Right I have another meeting in 30 minutes across town so may have to kick you out soon. Final question and most importantly to me - when can you start?"

Jane stood up so that she was at eye level with the tall, dark haired lieutenant "I'd like the rest of the week to work a few personal things out as obviously I had planned not to be living here, but i'm happy to start next Monday if that works?"

McBride put his hand out for Jane to shake and placed his hand on her shoulder "That works perfectly - i'll see you next Monday." Jane went to walk out of the office door when McBride grabbed her attention again "oh and Sergeant Rizzoli - welcome back."

"It's great to be back sir...sorry...Ryan. I'll see you next week." With that Jane strolled towards the elevator like she was floating. This all felt too good to be true but she didn't want to start questioning it before it began. As the doors closed for the elevator to make its way down to the basement she smiled; maybe good things were finally coming her way, starting with the woman she was about to take to lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sauntered into Maura's office with a definitive swagger. The doctor looked up form the paperwork and smiled "Well hello beautiful, form the look on your face and the confidence in that walk i'm assuming your meeting went well?"

Jane leaned against the door frame and looped her thumb into her belt "Well as a matter of fact it went very well doctor. But i'll tell you about it over lunch; how does it feel to be back in the seat of the chief medical examiner….doctor?"

"It feels good Jane, but it feels even better having you here as well. I love that we are still going to be working together and you get to drop by like this at any point of the day…i'll miss you if you didn't."

"Well what can i say babe, i'm a missable character. So what d'ya say we head on out of this joint so we can stop missing each other and spend some quality time eating some lunch - burgers good with you?"

Maura frowned "You know burgers for lunch are not good with me Jane, no. But I agree lets get out of here, i've done all i need to do today and Kent is busy so it's probably best I come back tomorrow at some point to finish up."

"Well that's settled then, you have something you are 'ok with' and i'll have burgers. Now come on me lady, the Dirty Robber's finest awaits!"

Jane grabbed hold of Maura's hand and the two women made their way towards the elevator. Kent came around the corner and bumped into them both. The quirky scotsman froze on the spot and looked down at the two women's joined hands "Oh, pardon me. I need to start paying more attention….to everything it seems! Have you two finally realised what the farewell video showed us all?"

Jane answered quickly "What exactly were you shown?"

Kent pointed at their joined hands "The fact that you two are in love with each other. The fact that you belong with each other. See Jane, i knew that sock would work! I want credits in the wedding speeches for stimulating this relationship."

The Italian frowned "Er, Kent - number one, the sock had nothing to do with this, number two - you most certainly will not be getting credit for stimulating anything, especially stimulating anything between Maura and I. Oh, and number three - never use the word stimulating in any capacity around me again."

Kent smiled "Noted detective. You two have a nice day."

"Thanks Kent and you." The two women walked towards the elevator but Jane paused and turned her head "Oh and Kent; it's Sergeant, not detective." She smiled, turning back towards Maura who was standing there wide eyed looking confused. Jane pecked her lips "That's right babe, you're dating a Sergeant now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane explained her conversation with McBride over lunch. Maura took in every word with immense pride and adoration. The one specific piece of information Maura was proud of was Jane telling McBride about them. Jane was always a private person and knowing Jane as she did, Maura wasn't sure how Jane wanted to define their relationship at work - they had never discussed it, however, she was over the moon that they didn't need to hide anything, they could be who they were and be comfortable.

Once Jane had finished Maura took her hands over the table "Oh darling this is amazing news. I'm so happy for you and for us. When do you think you should talk to Frankie?"

The Italian took a bite of a french fry "Well, I was thinking we could have a BBQ tonight. Buy some steaks, some wine and beer and have the family round. That way I can talk to Frankie and we can make an evening out of it to celebrate how things are finally going right for us. I just hope he takes it ok. I mean it's not like I haven't been his senior before so he should be ok. I guess i'm just hoping that he didn't get too used to the idea of having me gone."

"Jane, Frankie loves having you around, i'm sure he will jump at the chance to work with you again and if he doesn't take it that well, he's a rational guy, i'm sure you can talk it over. What you need to remember is that you are a golden child at BPD, you breezed through the academy and have always been the best. Frankie is a great cop and he has earned everything he has, but he has always been in your shadow Jane, you know that."

"Yeah I know that, well let me rephrase; I know that he feels that way. Any shadow that is there is because he believes there to be one. Yes I was good at my job, but I made sacrifices to be that person. Any shadow he feels there is should spur him on, prove to everyone he stands by himself on his own two feet like he proves to me everyday."

Maura kissed Jane's hand "See my love….this is why you are so endearing. You'll know exactly what to say."

Jane raised and eyebrow "Let's hope so - plus good steaks are expensive, need him to stay for after the job talk to not waste good money!"

The doctor smiled and slapped her lover across the arm "Well you best get inviting people and to the store if you expect to be hosting any sort of event this evening. Come on, let's go."

"Roger that!" Jane threw the cash down to pay the cheque and pushed herself out of the booth.

Hand in hand they left to prepare for the night ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all the reviews and kind words. Apologies for the long delays on updating the story but work has been a little crazy lately! Don't give up on the story just yet - plenty is to come!

Chapter 16

"Are you nervous about telling Frankie?" The doctor asked, running her hand up and down the taller woman's back.

"A little I guess. I mean I kinda see from the point of view that he was the only Rizzoli at BPD now, he wasn't being automatically cast as Jane Rizzoli's brother anymore. But, he isn't that guy anymore. He's a competent detective, so any annoyance he has from this is an insecurity he has himself, it's not my fault."

Maura tilted her head "Well I totally agree but you might have to be prepared to be a bit more sensitive than that."

Jane's head span round "What do you mean?! I've just said nice things, i'm not sugar coating it anymore than that! He's a grown man for christ sake. I'm not apologising for finally having the life I want...and need. I'm so happy about this situation, mainly because I get the girl...but in all seriousness, this job helps me get and keep the girl - who I love very much. He doesn't get to spoil that by being a baby. So a long response to your suggestion, but the short answer is no, I wont pander to a 35 year old man."

Maura pulled Jane by the t-shirt and capture her lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. She stepped back staring at the slightly shocked brown orbs "That, Jane Rizzoli, is one of the reasons I love you so much...so so much." The honey blonde leaned back in and the Italian obliged, tongues clashing tongues, hands desperately manoeuvring to tear off items of clothing. Without breaking the kiss, the former detective directed them over to the sofa where she gently laid Maura down. Looking down at the topless and eager Medical Examiner Jane began trailing kisses from her neck, through the centre of the honey blonde's voluptuous, porcelain breasts, past her naval until she reached the pantie line. Maura tilted her head back and groaned in satisfaction, running her fingers through Jane's hair, which was at hip level, and parting her legs with want. The Italian looked up at the sight before her and smiled before commencing the removal of the panties to finish what she had started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was coming up to 7pm and the ladies were pretty much fully prepped for the bbq. Jane had taken control of the meat and fired up the gas in preparation for their guests arrival. First through the door was of course Angela.

"Ah my girls! How are you both? Ph Maura, you look lovely as always. Why can't you make this effort Jane? What is your insistence on pants and a t-shirt. Honestly."

"Gees ma! Hello to you too! I'm comfortable what's wrong with that?"

Maura smiled "Oh and Angela honestly, I haven't made an effort, I just haven't worn this for a while and wanted to try it out."

Jane shot a stare over in Maura's direction "Oh way to go Maur, make this better by stating that in fact you haven't even tried...you just naturally look that good."

A warm blush came to Maura's cheeks "I didn't mean it like that Jane." The tall, raven haired beauty approached with a smirk "I know babe, I'm teasing you. Besides, how lucky am I that my girlfriend looks this hot when she doesn't even try eh? I'll tell you. Very lucky."

She leaned down towards Maura's ear and whispered "and I must say you look very...very...hot."

The Dr blushed again but this time with a smile, composing herself just as Frankie and Nina strolled through the door. The both greeted the women with a kiss, Frankie approached his sister with a 6 pack of beer, who naturally obliged and cracked the lids on two, handing one back to her younger sibling.

"Hey Frankie, what do ya say you give me a hand with the meat grilling outside?"

"Sure sis, I mean, grilling meat - you almost certainly need male supervision for that." His face cracked into a smile and the back of Jane's hand quickly swotted across his bicep "oooouch, ok ok, you know I was joking! Lets get some meat cooking."

The pair of siblings exited through the back door to the patio leaving Angela, Nina and Maura in the kitchen. Angela was the first to break the silence "So girls, weddings." Nina looked and Maura and rolled her eyes, the matriarch carried on talking "I saw that Nina. Anyway, you need to start getting serious, your wedding is less than 6 months away, there's so much to do!"

Nina laughed "Angela, there is nothing to do. It's a small affair ok, we've been through this. The venue is booked, the dress and suit are purchased, the flowers are ordered and the cake is on order. I don't see the point of inviting anymore stress than that. It's what we want. Small, intimate, hassle free and fun."

Maura reached across the kitchen island and put her hand on Nina's "That sounds fabulous Nina, and i agree, why make more hassle for yourselves when the whole day is suppose to be for you two to enjoy."

Now it was Angela's turn to roll her eyes at Maura "Oh Maura, Jane has got to you already hasn't she. Filling your head with her ideas of what an event should be. You of all people I thought would understand with your galas and events you attend."

The honey blonde looked slightly confused and a bit offended "Understand what Angela?"

"Understand that a big wedding can be fun, formal events don't have to be stuffy affairs."

Maura responded immediately "But you would like to think that the wedding was for the happy couples benefit. That they had the people there that they care about most and want to share their moment with. I personally think weddings should be as intimate as people want them to be. Since being welcomed into your family I have come to realise it's very much a case of quality over quantity."

"Oh" Angela looked stumped "well when you put it like that, it makes sense I suppose. Ok Nina, I accept your approach."

Nina burst out laughing, "That's great Angela, but just so you're aware, as important as your opinions are, we were going ahead with or without your acceptance of our approach...to our own wedding."

To break the silence Maura pulled a bottle of sauvignon blanc from the chiller "Anyone for wine?"

Nina responded straight away "YES! A large one!" Angela swotted her arm straight away, all three woman stood and laughed.

Nina took a sip of her wine, "So Maura, you and Jane have practically been in a relationship for what? 6 or 7 years? Whats in your plans?"

The honey blonde nearly choked on her wine "No we have not! We have been in a relationship for 6 or 7 weeks more like!"

"Oh come on honey! Regardless of when you acted on it, you guys have been in love for years. You must have thought about what happens next."

Maura's frequency of blushing this evening had reached new heights "Well, yes, I have been in love with Jane for a long time, but since there was never an official us I guess it was hard to imagine anything than just being with her. We haven't discussed anything further than just being in a committed relationship right now. That doesn't mean I wont be thinking about it from now on I suppose. But don't tell Jane that thought has entered my head, you know how she gets."

As the sentence was finished the former detective walked through the door, "Don't tell Jane what? and how do I get?"

Maura stood perfectly still, as if that would stop the situation from happening. Angela looked between the two women thinking of something to say so that the conversation could blow over - she failed. It was down to Nina to save the day "Oh you know Jane, Maura's thoughts about Kent, that he's not weird and doesn't have a crush on her."

Maura looked at Nina and silently mouthed the word 'what', Nina shrugged. All attention was back on Jane. "What? Kent has a crush on you? That makes sense actually...hmmmm. I'm assuming the latter part of your statement of 'how Jane gets' is referring to my jealous streak? You got me there so i'll give you that one. Anyways, just needed some plates - you ladies carry on with your girl talk - there's meat to be cooked!

Maura exhaled with relief "thank you Nina, you saved me from hives!"

"You are welcome hun, and yes...I know exactly how she gets, much like her brother I expect!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie too a sip of his beer "So, sis, whats happening?"

"What do you mean?" Jane enquired.

"Well you know, you're staying in town now, I know you've been to BPD to see McBride because someone told me. So what I mean is, whats happening?"

"What do you know?"

"Jane stop being so paranoid will you, i'm purely asking what are the plans? It's not a big question, it's a normal question. And to answer yours, I don't know anything hence why I'm asking."

Jane sigh slightly "You're right, i'm being weird aren't I. Ok, so yeah, I came to see McBride and it went really well so i'll be started back at BPD next Monday."

Frankie smiled "That's great news sis! See I knew we'd end up partners eventually! This is gona be great!"

"See Frankie, here's the thing. We aren't going to be partners. I'm coming in a Sergeant."

Frankie put his bottle down "You're what?"

"McBride needs support at a higher level and I have the credentials to do that job, so he's offered it to me and i've accepted."

Frankie laughed "You cannot be serious. Would it hurt you that much to be on the same level as me for one second? It's like whatever I do, you have to better it to prove you're the better Rizzoli. We get Jane, you are a better cop, everyone knows it - including me."

Jane ran her fingers through her raven hair and tried to stay calm "Frankie, can you stop for one second and consider that maybe, just maybe i'm taking this job for reasons that don't include my ego? Maura needs me to take this job, Ma needs me to take this job...I need to take this job. You think ideally I want to be at BPD and sit behind a desk for the majority of my day? I'm doing it because i've had my time. I was a great detective yes, but part of that was because I put myself in situations where I didn't have to think of the worst consequence. Now I do. I have Maura to think about, who I should have been thinking about the 100 times before when i've put myself in harms way. This job has to do with the fact I can keep doing something i'm good at and can add value too whilst knowing that i'm not causing the woman I love, and my family, anxiety over whether i'm coming home at night. So before you say anything else offensive, consider all of that."

Frankie reached his arm out and put his hand on Jane's shoulder "I'm a jerk. Seems my ego is the problem here, not yours. You're a good person Jane, i'm proud of you."

The female Rizzoli pulled her brother in for a hug "Thanks little bro...but just so we're clear, we both know I AM the better Rizzoli..."

Jane burst out laughing and ran from her brothers grip whilst Frankie picked up the garden hose and began spraying water at her as payback. The back door swung open just as Jane had braved approaching Frankie to fight for control of the hose, both absolutely soaked they looked up to see their mother standing in front of them with her arms folded.

"Did I raise you two in a barn?! Grow up will you, you're going to ruin the steaks!"

The two siblings ignored the matriarchs plea and continued to fight each other for the hose, Frankie fell backwards to the floor still holding the hose, meaning that the direction of the water spray immediately changed...the water hit Angela square in the face. Jane ran over to the tap and turned it off, but couldn't contain her hysterical laughter. Frankie soon joined in and eventually, Angela started to laugh too. Maura and Nina soon joined the Rizzoli's in the garden to see what all the fuss was about.

Nina looked over at Maura "What have we got ourselves into..."


	17. Chapter 17

17

The next few weeks flew by. Jane settled into her position, Maura felt right back at home in her lab and the two women were still very much in their 'honeymoon' period of the relationship.

So far, Jane had managed to stick to her word and stayed away from any frontline activity. The guys in homicide had been pretty welcoming in the whole, either knowing Jane previously or knowing about the legacy she has, so even if they didn't like her much, they sure respected her.

The Italian sergeant was sat at her desk when McBride walked in accompanied by a tall, blonde, tanned, attractive female who was wearing blue chino's and a white, tight fitted button up shirt. Jane looked over slightly confused.

McBride approached Jane with a smile. "Sergeant Rizzoli, I'd like you to meet our newest recruit to homicide, detective Andi Stephens. Andi has just transferred from San Fran PD and will be a great asset to us here at BPD."

The blonde laughed, "Well I'll certainly try my best not to let you down Lieutenant." She then turned her blue eyes toward Jane and extended her hand "Hi Sergeant Rizzoli, I cannot wait to work with you, I've heard and read so many amazing things."

Jane smiled, a little embarrassed. "Welcome onboard Stephens. Apologies, the boss hadn't let me know we had a new joiner today or I wouldn't look so surprised. I'm sure you'll fit right in here. Although, gota say, Boston is a but different to San Fran, so if you need any navigational help, let me know."

Andi retracted her hand slowly "oh i'll be sure to let you know. Thank you." She left a lingering look and then turned on her heels to follow McBride into his office.

Jane looked slightly confused about the look she just got. Maybe the new detective is just really friendly and used to the California way. Whilst Jane was staring into space Frankie approached.

"Hey sis, who is that tall drink of water?"

"Er Frankie, what are you, sexist now? She's going to be your colleague and you have a fiancé that i'm sure wont appreciate that phrasing so get some respect and rephrase the question."

Frankie rolled his eyes, "Sorry. Who is the new colleague...that better?" He said sarcastically.

Jane slapped his shoulder "Yes, much better. Her name is detective Andi Stephens and she's just transferred from San Fran."

"California, that explains the look. No one is that sun kissed on the east coast! You know once Maura and Nina clock this we'll hear about it, right? This is going to be funny."

Jane turned to her brother with a confused look "Clock what?"

"Jane, a hot, tall, blonde is going to be spending a lot of time with us on a daily basis - you wait to see how Nina and Maura react."

"What do you mean? Why would Maura be bothered about this? I think we're all adult enough to recognise that yes, a new attractive colleague has joined but that we are all in adult relationships - jealousy isn't a thing at our age. I don't know about Nina but Maura is way too measured to be childish about this."

Frankie just stood there grinning like a cheshire cat "Oh Janie, you wait. Just remember you live and learn." He left her desk and walked towards the shared kitchen, just as he reached the doorway Jane launched a pencil at the back of his head, "HEY!"

Jane pointed at him "That's for talking crap."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once Stephens had signed all her paperwork, she exited McBride's office and made a b-line towards Jane's desk.

"So.." the blonde said "i could really do with a coffee that isn't from that machine in there. You fancy joining me, my round, and you can tell me all about BPD."

Jane thought about it for a minute, then realised she was being ridiculous. It was just a coffee and she was allowed to have friends, "Yeah sure why not, sounds like a good idea. Lets head downstairs."

The two made their way to the division one cafe, constantly in full conversation. Jane ordered her usual, drip coffee straight up - just the way she likes it.

Just as Andi handed the money over Jane grabbed another $10 bill from her pocket. "Oh hold up, can i grab a skinny flat white separate to that order please."

Andi looked round "I said i'd buy the coffee, it's fine if you want two Jane. I'm not going to judge caffeine intake in this line of work!"

Jane laughed "Well i'm glad you aren't judging, but it's not for me. My girlfriend works downstairs in the morgue, well actually she doesn't just work in the morgue, she's the chief medical examiner of Massachusetts. Figured i'd grab her a drink then can show you down there."

The smile dropped slightly from Andi's face "Oh, I see. Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Here's a great tip for you Stephens, get pathologists on your side from day one. They provide some of the most important evidence." The Italian grabbed her drink and walked over to the sugar.

"Ha. Oh is that right? Is that how you woo'd you're girlfriend? To get all the important evidence first? Not all tactical I hope?!" She laughed.

Jane frowned slightly "Not in the least, not sure my relationship is really on topic for us as i've literally just met you but be rest assured no woo-ing took place whilst I was a detective...in fact i think I drove her near to insanity at times, so quite the opposite! All you need to know is they're a talented bunch that are as important as we are. They speak for the dead who can't give their version of events - its a skill. And Dr Isles...well Dr Isles is the best of the best. Come on, lets go say hi."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane and Andi got down to the morgue, Jane burst through the doors with swagger. A smile hitting her face as soon as she saw her hazel eyed girlfriend.

"Hello, Dr Isles" Jane winked "I'd like to introduce you to our newest detective, this is Andi Stephen's, she's transferred from sunny San Fran."

Maura smiled and held out her hand for a firm shake "Nice to meet you detective Stephens."

Andi smiled back "Good to meet you Dr Isles, and you can call me Andi. I've heard rave reviews about your work."

"Have you now? Well lets hope I live up to these reviews." She looked at Jane and smiled warmly "Is that for me Jane?" She said pointing at the coffee cup in the Sergeants hand.

"Oh, yeah, yes. Sorry, totally forgot I was holding it, probably would have walked off with it! Thought you might want a pick me up."

The honey blonde reached out and took the cup "Thank you, Jane. That's very thoughtful." She ran a hand down Jane's arm.

Jane acknowledged with an assertive nod. She turned back to face Andi "Right, shall we get you back upstairs and allocate your new partner?"

Andi nodded and smiled "Yes. That sounds like a good idea. Can't wait to get my teeth stuck into some Boston crime!"

Jane laughed, "well that I can fix. Come on, crime awaits!" Jane turned back to face her girlfriend "I'll see you later, shouldn't be late."

Maura walked towards the Italian and planted a kiss on her lips, much to Jane's surprise. "Ok Jane, sounds good. I'll see you at home."

Jane stood, stunned and a little puzzled. They'd normally kept it professional at work...especially in front of people. But who is she to complain about a kiss from Maura. She looked round at a straight faced detective Stephens. Jane began to talk to clear the awkwardness, she cleared her throat. "Erm, that normally doesn't happen at work, I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable."

The tall blonde was quick to respond "Oh no, I wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. It was good to meet the woman behind the great Jane Rizzoli. She seems...nice."

Jane smiled with pride "Ok good. Yeah she's extremely nice, as you put it. Hopefully you guys will get on well. Maybe we should head for drinks later in the week. Get you fully accustomed to the BPD social scene."

The California native flashed a perfect smile "That sounds like a great idea. Tomorrow?"

"Ha! A keen one! Tomorrow should be good. Let me get a few of the guys together too and we can head to our usual spot, the dirty robber."

"Perfect!" Andi responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane walked through the front door around 8pm to find Maura curled up on the couch reading. Hair scraped back into a rough bun, she looked beautiful without even wanting to try. Jane walked over and planted a kiss on the top of the doctors head "hey babe."

"Hello darling. I've ordered Chinese I hope that's ok? I was feeling a little lethargic when I got home, sorry."

Jane cracked open a beer and approach the living room "Er, number one, never apologise for ordering take out. Number two, never apologise for feeling tired...especially to me, i'm more than aware of that feeling" The Italian placed a chaste kiss on Maura's lips and lifted her legs so that she could sit underneath them on the couch.

The honey blonde looked at her girlfriend actually, she stared and Jane felt her eyes on her. "Maura, you're staring - what would you like to say?"

"What? No i'm not can't i just look at my girlfriend?"

Jane looked at Maura and smiled "Yes of course you can, but you want to say something, I know you and I know that look."

The doctor bit her lip "Ok fine. Maybe I was going to say something."

Jane grinned and rolled her eyes "Yeaaah, which was?"

"If you must know I was just going to comment on detective Stephens appearing to be very...nice."

"Funny you should say that Maur, she used the same word to describe you."

"Oh, did she. Well I hope she keeps her niceness professional."

Jane nearly spat out her beer "Meaning what?"

"Well Jane meaning that from what I saw of her I'm sure she could get what or who she wants...so I hope she realises you're taken."

Jane sat in mild shock for a second before answering "Maura, I'm pretty sure she got that message from me telling her you were my girlfriend and from you planting a kiss on me in front of her. You have staked your claim on me, do not worry! Also, what makes you think she would even be after me at any point? You met her for a whole 5 minutes! You suddenly have an in-tune gaydar?"

Maura huffed "Don't be ridiculous Jane, gay-dars are not a thing. I was merely saying you're very attractive and she's going to be spending a lot of time with you, so I'd like her to know in case she needs future reference, that you are in a committed relationship...with me."

"Well I don't think you have 'merely' said anything. I think you have blatantly said it. And she knows ok, i've told her and you showed her! Plus regardless of what her future self may do, I have absolutely no interest in anyone else. Look, i've said we will go for drinks tomorrow so you can stake your claim all you like at the dirty robber."

Now it was Maura's turn to roll her eyes "Don't be ridiculous Jane, I am not going to be all over you in public to prove our relationship to someone who is irrelevant. If i'm going to behave like that i'm doing it because I want to, not to prove a point."

Jane laughed "Now you don't want to prove a point to someone? Oh ok, sure! Well, gota say, i'm slightly disappointed, thought I was in line for some serious attention." She gave a wiggle of the eye brows and a grin.

The honey blonde's hand connected with the Italians shoulder - hard. "Ouuuch! Hang on! How am I being punished for this? All I did was introduce a new detective, who happens to be a bit fortunate in the looks department. You were going to meet her anyways. Plus, I have a girlfriend who is A LOT fortunate in the looks department...and that I love. So stop being jealous ok. It doesn't suit you and more importantly you have no reason to be." She leaned over and pulled her love in for a tender kiss. "Ok?"

Maura bowed her head slightly and leant it on Janes shoulder "Ok. I know it's silly, but I can't seem to help it. Maybe the drinks tomorrow will alleviate my concerns."

"Exactly! Look Maur she seems nice, she's new, she probably just wants a few friendly faces to help her settle in." The doorbell rang, Jane jumped up and sped towards the door "Ooooh YES...food!"

Maura frowned, annoyed with herself that she has let this remotely bother her. This wasn't her, what was it that she was worried about it? She just couldn't put her finger on it, but something made her slightly uneasy.


End file.
